Return of Voldemort
by apricot2516
Summary: The Death Eaters are preparing to bring Voldemort back and what does he want with Hermione? Why is he now so handsome?  Hermione gets caught up in chaos and has some decisions to make. Disregards SOME of DH; HG/LV-Mature scenes; Rewrites done.
1. So It Begins Again

**Hey there! I'm in the process of some rewrites. After all, I started this story in high school and now I'm almost done with college...lol. Nothing to major, just correcting some spellings and whatnot. I noticed a lot of people read the first chapters and then stop, according to my traffic thingy, so I figured I could try and make it better. Nevertheless, I know some people just don't like where I'm going with this, and I appreciate them stopping rather than flaming. **

* * *

The skies over England loomed dark and ominous one summer evening. A storm was coming and Draco Malfoy was prepared for it. However this was no ordinary storm. His family was hosting a top-secret meeting for those remaining Death Eaters alive and any of their children who wished to attend. He was not sure where they went from here. How could they fit in the ordinary wizarding world? Without their leader, they were aimless, not to mention a target for helping the losing side. They had devoted their whole lives to serving the Dark Lord...and now he was gone? It just didn't seem possible. He knew there had to be some way to bring him back. Looking around the room, he glanced upon the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, his mother and father, Damien and Donovan, the sons of the Lestranges, ages 16 and 13, and a few others all standing in a circle in his manor's grand ballroom.

"I call this meeting to attention," Lucius said sternly, " We have noted attendance for possible future uses. Now, I'm sure we are all wondering the same thing. How do we revive the fallen Dark Lord? Well I assure you, it will not be easy. Not at all."

"But sir, you mean, we can do it? How is is possible?" asked the trembling Damien.

" There are several matters to attend to first. We must gather as many new followers as possible. However these cannot be just any wizards and witches. Purebloods, naturally. People who saw power and strength, virtue and stature in our cause. Draco and his friends will interrogate as many fellow Slytherins as possible. Many were supporters, but others were not."

"And what else do you require of us, Malfoy?" asked another older Death Eater.

"We must perform a ritual...one so powerful it will summon the spirit of the Dark Lord. He must be ready to return when we have made all the preparations."

"Sir, what kind of preparations?" asked the young Crabbe, eager to have revenge for his father's death. " I am willing to help in any way!" His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to restrain him.

"I sense the determination in you, young one, and I know you are eager to seek revenge on account of your father," Lucius chuckled, "However we cannot rush things. And we MUST speak with our Lord before we begin. We will conduct a séance, to summon his spirit in order to communication with him. He will advise us. I can tell you that bringing the Dark Lord back will be an ugly matter. If all goes according to plan, several sacrifices will need to be made."

"Can you explain the process, Father?" asked Draco.

"Let Him tell you son, when the time is right. He will know better than I."

With that, Lucius began chanting a powerful incantation. Draco had never seen magic like this before. The lights all went out and suddenly the room felt cold. His mother tightened her grasp she had on his hand. The other veteran Death Eaters began to repeat after Lucius and strained, hoping to see their fallen Master. Draco closed his eyes and wished he could be the hero, a key part in helping him return. He too began to chant. What seemed like hours passed, but then, a dark cloud appeared in the center of the circle. The shape of Voldemort began to form. Draco gasped, but his mother gave him a look, as if to keep going with the spell. The shape let out a groan and with his expulsion of energy, the Death Eaters were sent flying backward.

Draco looked around frantically. He was amazed to see his father face to face with the ghost of Voldemort. The Dark Lord seemed calm and relaxed, eager to plan his return. He too glanced around to see who had been loyal to him, even after his death.

" I see that you still have faith in me, even after I was killed. How stupid I was! Harry cannot be killed the way ordinary wizards can...his mother's love protects him and he was an unintentional Horcux I made...how did I not realize it? " Voldemort was distraught.

"We believe there are other ways of killing the boy, Master." stated Crabbe.

"Death is indeed horrible, but there are some things far worse. You wish to bring me back, yes?" he whispered.

" Of course, my Lord. We wanted to seek you out and hear how we should go about doing so, strictly to your guidelines," Malfoy assured him.

" I have not long, so I will be quick. A sacrifice must be made, one who is true to me or a part of me. I need someone young, also, if I am going to make my return as powerful as I can. With their body I can return as my young self and charm the one I must, unfortunately,"

"So it is simply a Trade of Fates? One must be willing to embrace your fate..your death...in order for you to basically be given their place? You will exchange bodies, lives, and some characteristics with another, but keep your souls, right my Lord?" asked Narcissa.

"The matter becomes more complex when one soul is dead. I cannot leave this world once returning without an heir...I must leave a child behind to complete the process. I suppose I could use someone to carry on my reign of terror. It is the only way to seal my fate with the exchange of lives," he cried.

" But my Lord, why not name an heir now? One of your remaining followers? We would be happy..." Lucius was cut off.

"Silence! Even in death you try me Lucius...Anyone who is not a child of mine simply cannot have the powers I posses. And the witch who carries my child must be exceptional as well," he sighed, "My time now is up. Find the required spells among my old readings. You must hurry. Do NOT fail me!" Voldemort cried as he vanished from sight.

"Lucius, who will make the sacrifice? He said it must be someone who was true to him...young..." Narcissa asked nervously, glancing at her son, fearing for his life.

"Draco will not, if that is your concern," ruled Lucius. Draco was relieved, although he wished to be the hero so badly, he did not know if he wanted to die for it.

"Let me do it," said Crabbe.

"No!" gasped his mother.

"I am willing and of age. This is what I want. I can avenge my father's death this way, with the hope that our Lord will crush Harry and his friends,"

"The young man has spoken of what he desires. It shall be done. Not today, but in time, when the spells have been acquired and the potions necessary are prepared. You still have time to spend with your son; do not sob with shame woman! He is a martyr, dying for the glorious cause of the Dark Lord. You should be proud you have such an intrepid son!" Lucius bellowed over Crabbe's mother who was crying beyond control. She nodded, but still left the room in order to collect herself.

"Crabbe, go to her and comfort her. We will summon you in a few days. You know what you are doing, my boy?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes sir, I do." He nodded with assurance.

"Then this meeting is closed. We will assmble again once the needed materials are ready. The second return of the Dark Lord is near!" Lucius cried.

Draco knew his father was probably wishing he had volunteered, although he knew he would have never allowed Draco to follow through with it. He sighed and sat back, hoping he would be given the chance to prove himself without having to die...perhaps it was selfish, but he longed to bask in the glory of knowing he pleased Lord Voldemort. Perhaps then, he could be free…

* * *

Harry stared out into the night sky stretching over his home. He was still somewhat in shock from all that had happened in the past week. It almost seemed to good to be true: Voldemort, gone? It was all he'd ever dreamed of, strived for, nearly died for...but somehow, he felt like he had no purpose left in life. Where did he go from here? How does one so shaken by war, death, and hatred return to a normal life? Could he return to school? Would he be able to raise a family? So many thoughts raced through his aching mind. He was pulled from his thoughts with the familiar voice of Hermione, talking about how she had been offered a job working at the Ministry, working under new management of course.

"It sounds like a good idea. I'll have provided housing, transportation, and reasonable hours. Not to mention the pay." smirked Hermione. "I'll mainly be doing filing, presenting, and promoting the new Ministry. They're committed to reestablishing themselves"

"Well, yeah. I can see why," muttered Ron, as he grabbed a butterbeer from the kitchen.

"But really, I hope that I can work my way up. I don't want this position forever."

"Harry, you ok?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind. And nothing really to distract me from what happened," he said, darting his eyes.

"Us too, Harry, but really, there's nothing out there anymore. Voldemort is gone," Hermione said softly.

With that he nodded and got up from the living room couch. He needed to be alone for a while. Alone with his thoughts. He loved his friends but now was not the time for celebrating. Sensing that Harry needed some time by himself, Hermione whispered to Ron that she would stay here with Harry to make sure he was ok. Just then, an owl swooped in to the room.

"Whoa, that's odd. It's a Hogwarts Owl, " Ron noted, as he saw the anklet on the bird's leg.

"What's it say?" asked Harry.

" It's to you, of course, from Professor McGonagall. It's urgent, I believe." Harry took the letter unenthusiastically. What could they want now? He'd barely had a few days to recover and they were already summoning him back?

_Dear Harry,_

_You must come to Hogwarts immediately. Professior Trelawney professes it is very important and it is apparently from a vision she has had. She urges me to tell you that you must bring Hermione and Ron as well. I am not sure of all the details, but this involves them as well as you, perhaps indirectly. I have begun an investigation into her claims. Please hurry._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Well, I have no idea what this means, but I guess we should get going," Harry sighed.

" I'm anxious to know what it is," Hermione said as she paced back and forth slowly.

" Shall we Apparate, then?" Ron asked?

"Right away," Harry stated plainly.

* * *

Once inside Hogsmead, the walk to Hogwarts was pleasant. It brought back good memories for Harry of all the good times he had shared with his friends in the village. However, the sight of the castle still reeked of battle, figuratively and literally, as repairs were still underway. He tried to force the visions out of his mind. Hermione noticed him tensing up and reached over to comfort him.

"It's alright Harry. This is hard for all of us, but really, its ok."

"Just bad memories, you know."

Upon entering the castle, which looked as it always had inside, they were greeted by Peeves.

"Headmistress put me in charge of doorkeeping. Keeps me out of trouble. Or at least she thinks..." Peevs snickered. "She is expecting you. Right this way." He led them passed Dumbledore's old office, which he was glad was not McGonagall's. That would have been harder to bear. She was still in her quarters, not far from the Gryffindor commons room.

" My, you did arrive quickly!" she gasped. " Come in, sit down. We have important matters to discuss." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand discreetly, as if he could hear her heart beating as rapidly as it was. Harry was anxious too, wondering if this could be about Voldemort. They sat, noticing Trelawney gazing off into space, not realizing they had entered.

"Professor Trelawney claims she detected a very dark, powerful presence summoned earlier this evening. She says that her heart literally stopped from all of the energy emitted by this spirit." McGonagall nervously said.

"True!' shouted Trelawney." He has been called! They want him back! They will find a way!"

"You see? She is distraught, clearly," McGonagall said.

"But, could it have really been Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"Theoretically yes, it is possible for his remaining Death Eaters to have summoned his spirit, " McGonagall replied.

" But they can't bring him back..." Ron said.

"...It's dark magic, but they can..."Trelawney said all of a sudden again. The young friends gasped. "Trade of Fates, used to swap bodies but keep the same souls. A follower must die in order for Him to enter that body. ...strong potion...old, hidden spells...lots of blood."I think you understand what is at stake here. It is going to be hard for them to pull it off, especially with such a smaller force, but they might be able. And be cautious...they may seek you out, Harry, in order to witness or possibly even use your powers against you. Who knows what they may come up with at this point," McGonagall warned.

"I say we search the Malfoy's manor. I bet that's where their meeting, since Lucius was such a blind follower," Ron suggested.

" Not to mention a show off..." muttered Hermione. " First we need to get Ginny, Neville, and Luna. We can't do this alone, " she continued.

" Right. Hermione, you and Ron go find them and bring them back here to Hogwarts. I'll stay here and see what I can dig up in the library about this unfamiliar magic, as well as see if any connection remains between us through my scar, " Harry said.

"You do research?" Hermione laughed. "Ok, you need to stay here out of the way of the Death Eater's suspicions anyway. It'll be safer for you here, " she looked longingly on Harry. She knew he loved Ginny and she herself had Ron, but she wished she could tell Harry how she really felt. Sure, Ron was funny, kind and sweet, but he just...wasn't Harry. She pushed those dreams away, knowing now was certainly not the time, if there ever was going to be one.

"Good luck to you and be careful!" McGonagall shouted as Hermione and Ron dashed from the room, waving goodbye hurriedly.

"Potter, things could get very ugly here."

" I know Professor, I'm going to try and prepare for it as best I can. We have to be ready."

" Yes of course Harry, but you should also be aware that you will not be the only one Voldemort will likely be seeking."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. He always knew Voldemort might try and use one of his friends against him, but why this time especially?

"It is very possible he will want...Ginny or Hermione."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**


	2. True Lies

**Thank you for the spelling corrections, reviews, and story alert adds! If you have any suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What would he want with either of them? He's after me, isn't he? That's what the prophecy said!" Harry was confused and frustrated. He knew it wasn't over. He was a fool for pretending it ever could be over. It would never be over until one of them was truly gone for good. He hadn't thought you could bring someone back from the dead, but now he knew it was possible.

"Well, yes Harry, he is after you. However, Voldemort knows that he is getting old. He's already died once, nearly so when you were a baby also. He cannot continue this fight much longer. He is strong, yes, and he will be until he dies," McGonagall sighed.

"But we did kill him...the Death Eaters are trying to bring him back!"

"Yes, but it is not such a simple task. You must have unwavering desire to return to this life...a life that seems to bleak compared to the next. There are many mysterious spells used, leery potions and not everything is exactly safe. Since it is such dark magic, you could wind up with half of your soul in this life and half in the next. Or you could accidentally kill your Trade, the one who has agreed to take your place among the dead. Or you could kill everyone participating. Countless tales have been told involving misfortunes. It is not even a truth yet Harry. The Death Eaters may fail." McGonagall said quickly and with hope.

"But they may not," Harry countered.

"Yes and that is why we must take precaution."

"So back to Hermione..." Harry muttered, not even mentioning Ginny

"As I was saying before, Voldemort will need...in order to continue..." she hesitated.

"Come on you have to tell me!" he cried

"...an heir." she whispered.

"Are you serious? But Voldemort works alone, he would never take a wife! And the thought..." he shuddered. Picturing Voldemort getting anywhere near Hermione gave him chills.

"Yes but in the case of a Trade of Fates, the dead returning must leave his or her mark on the world...meaning leave a child. Those who have already had children are automatically disabled from reviving through a Trade of Fates. It was developed by ancient wizards, trying to extend the existence of our magical race. Too many were dying without children and we were risking extinction. If a person is revived, they have only one year to have a child. Of course, there are fertility spells and charms that can make this a rather simple task, but Voldemort will not waste any time,"

"And you think Voldemort would pick Hermione? A "Mudblood", as he so often points out? Or Ginny, a "blood traitor"?" he was astounded.

"Well, honestly it would most likely be Hermione...she is the exceptional witch of her age...and.."

"And?" Harry begged.

"Well, Hermione...is not actually of Muggle parentage."

"What?" Harry could not believe it. What else hadn't anyone ever told him?

" Please, Harry don't be upset. This is not the time. Please, just listen to the rest."

"But why didn't you tell her?"

"Dumbledore refused to let us tell you or her. It was for her protection. She was adopted when she was a baby, too young to remember her real parents. They were killed during a Death Eater attack. Voldemort knew of Hermione's father, a powerful Ministry officer and secretly Dark wizard, and was offering him a place in his Inner, they were attacked by one of his followers, Rodolphus Lestrange, before he could reach them and give them the offer. Apparently the two went way back and Rodolphus wanted to settle some kind of score with Hermione's father. The Dark Lord was not pleased, but it was believed nothing was known of Hermione, so she was rendered safe from his reach. Like in the case with you Harry, Dumbledore believed she would be the furthest from harm in a Muggle home,"

"Hermione's parents were evil?"

"Only her father, Argeus, truly. Her mother, Eliana, was a Gryffindor, against Voldemort and it is certain that more of her shows through in Hermione than her father's Slytherin's side. Eliana probably would have been killed, even if Hermione's father had been accepted into the Death Eaters and not killed by Lestrange. Now I fear that Voldemort has made the connection between Hermione and her father, but we are not sure how," she continued.

"How do you know this?"

"Her Muggle parent's home was attacked a few months before the final battle. Voldemort was looking for Hermione, undoubtedly. We kept it very much under wraps...she does not even know..."

"We will have to protect her! I'll stay with her at all times. We all will!" Harry shouted.

"Of course we will Harry. Once she returns to Hogwarts, she will stay here until this threat has passed," McGonagall decided.

"But school will be starting again soon...where will she stay?" Harry asked.

"She will have private quarters and will be able to mingle with remaining students. She will have close protection always. I do not want her going on any missions with you and Ron, not just yet anyway. I am not sure if the Death Eaters know of her importance. They may try to capture her before they revive Voldemort."

"She won't like it; she'll feel trapped...may we stay here with her also?" Harry asked longingly. He wasn't sure what was compelling him to be at Hermione's side through all this. She was his best friend, other than Ron, but this seemed like more than that...was now the right time to tell her? He was so sure she was smitten with Ron though...and Ginny was still very charming...she just..wasn't Hermione.

"Certainly. However, be careful who you trust Harry. There are still some followers of Voldemort who send their children here," she warned.

"So you mean Slytherins. Not a problem," he stated.

"Well, yes, Slytherins mainly, but some have been known to pop up in other houses too. Just in general, don't tell anyone except who you must about what is happening. We don't need a mass panic or any more rumours to be spread than necessary," she added, shaking her head.

"Right, Professor."

"Harry, you aren't a student anymore. I really don't expect you to call me that anymore. Minerva is just fine," she said softly.

" It will take some getting used to, I'm afraid," he said flatly but with a smile.

"Well, go on then; they should be returning shortly,"

"Right. I'll wait up for them in the Gryffindor common room," Harry said as he walked out into the hallway, turning back to look at McGonagall.

"Alright then. Good night Harry," McGonagall said as she closed the door. She was nervous as could be and was shaking.

'Why couldn't Albus be here?' she wondered. Often she had thought it might be possible to bring him back, but she knew that his spirit was content, unlike Voldemort's. Through his Penseive, she had learned that the only real way to kill Voldemort was to kill his soul and spirit...and that required a force that she feared Voldemort was incapable of feeling...love.

* * *

Draco knew that the time was near. His father had been talking of nothing but the Trade of Fates: consulting every source, having numerous guests, and planning the glorious day. He knew that Crabbe, his partner in crime, would soon be gone, exchanged with the Dark Lord. Was this how things were supposed to be? He could not help but wonder...had Potter really won? As much as he knew he was a traitor for even thinking it, he wondered if the world was better without Voldemort. Life seemed too complicated with him in it...but he knew that he must remain loyal. How could he go against his family?

"Father, why are so many people here today?" Draco asked his father as Lucius entered the study where Draco was contemplating.

"This is the time we have waited for, Draco. We will attempt the ritual tonight. It is a full moon..a neceesary element," he said.

"Attempt? Is there a chance it will not work?"

"Yes, there is that chance. But we have taken many measures to ensure it does indeed go correctly. Do not have doubts Draco! That is not what we need to success! What are you doing in here anyway? You should be with the others, mainly Crabbe. He will be subdued in a few hours with one of the potions I have made," said Lucius.

"Subdued, as in killed?"

"Stop asking so many questions. He will not be killed until the process has been complete and he has traded fates with the Dark Lord, " Lucius snapped. Draco nodded as his father left the room with some parchment. He headed towards the quarters where Crabbe was resting and talking with fellow Death Eaters. How terrified he must be inside, although he knew he would never admit it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry sat down on a couch in the common room. No one else was there and he was thankful for the peace and quiet. "Hermione..." he thought. She needed him now more than ever. And he needed her. He was not going to let Voldemort take her from him. He would have to tell her everything. Now was the time; she had a right to know her true past. But could he tell her about the way he felt? Would Ron hate him? Visions of him and Hermione clouded his thoughts, the only thing that could settle his rushed mind.

Harry was just begining to relax when Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville burst into the corridor. He was startled they had returned so fast...or had he been dreaming for too long?

"Harry! We're going to be by your side for this,"Luna said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, we've got your back Harry. No matter what," agreed Neville.

"Where should we start?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Harry.

"Well, first, I may need to talk to you alone," he said softly. Ron looked a little discomforted and shifted nervously. He knew Harry loved Hermione...was he risking telling her now, when he and Hermione hadn't been on the best terms romanically? Ron was sure he could break them up now if he tried.

"Why can't we all know? Aren't we in this together?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's her business and she'll tell you if she pleases. It's a bit personal," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, alright, " Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron come off it, please? You're acting like you're 5," Hermione snapped, "Harry, it's ok you can tell me infront of them, so Ron doesn't have a hissy fit." Ron scowled and sat down on the opposite couch with Neville and Luna, who were holding hands.

"Well, I guess I need to be blunt. McGonagall and I talked while you guys went off for Luna and Neville. She told me several...incredible things,"

"Such as?" Hermione said slowly.

"...she said that you're parents adopted you..." Hermione gasped and broght he hands to her mouth. She was startled. How could this be? Harry went on to tell her the same story he had just been told before about the attacks.

"So...my father was in Slytherin, but my mother was in Gryffindor?"

"How does that happen?"asked Neville.

"McGonagall didn't say, but I'm assuming there was love there," Harry said.

"Like your mother and Snape," Luna piped in.

"Don't remind me," Harry scoffed.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"That's the worst part...I was saving it for last," Harry sighed. How did he tell her that Voldemort might want her for his own?

"Come on Harry, tell us," Luna urged calmly.

"Voldemort needs an heir in order for the Trade of Fates to work properly. He has one year to find a witch to conceive...and McGonagall fears he will want you ,"

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY THAT BASTARD HIS GETTING HIS HANDS ON HER!" Ron roared. He was full of the same emotion Harry had been earlier.

"Harry that's crazy. I...I.. can't imagine it...oh my god... I'm safe here though..with you all...why me?"

"Your father was a powerful dark wizard. Obviously your mother had strength as well..and you are the most talented of all of us Hermione," Luna rationed.

"But he could have any witch! A dark witch! One who follows him! Does he merely want the challenge?" asked Ron.

"I think he means to destroy Harry emotionally...he knows we are close," Hermione assumed, beginning to return to her senses.

"Well, unless they come to our front door looking for you, you're safe Hermione. We will all stay here with you," Neville assured her.

"But won't all the other students wonder why we're back?" Ron asked.

" We could be...professor's aids or something. That would be a clever cover up," Harry suggested.

"Yes, that would make sense. But we all must be smart about it. I'll asisst McGonagall with her filing and maintaining the school. Luna and Neville love magical creatures, so they could help Hagrid. Harry, you and Ron could help with Quidditch and some other class too," Hermione contemplated.

"I could give patronus charm lessons..." Harry thought.

"And I could sell some of the products from my brother's joke shop!" cried Ron.

" I thought George didn't want to continue it after..." Hermione began.

"Nah he's got loads of stuff left I can get off his hands," Ron said.

" So we have a plan then?" asked Harry.

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Right."

"Yes we do."


	3. Farewell and Revival

**Sorry it's been SO long. School is out now more free time to write! Also, sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured you needed something to tide you over =D**

**A/N: The latter half of this chapter occurs at the same time. The lines are there to separate what occurs with the bad guys and the good guys simultaneously. Just wanted to make it easier to understand what was going on and where.**

**

* * *

**

As the night dragged on, Draco idled on the couch in the breezeway, staring off into space. He could not bring himself to say goodbye to Crabbe. Why? They had been such good friends…or had they? Had all of those years wreaking havoc on Hogwarts been purely empty and meaningless? Was there no substance to their relationship? He continued to ponder this as Goyle walked past.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he mumbled, averting his gaze awkwardly.

"And why is that?" Malfoy snapped, annoyed that his concentration had been broken.

"Just now…Crabbe…he asked to see you. I mean, he is going to…"

"I _know_ what's going to happen to him Goyle," Draco shouted

"Well don't you think you should…."

"Fine. I'll be there in a moment," he sputtered, anything to get him away. He just needed space.

After some time had passed, Draco finally rose and headed towards Crabbe's chambers. He walked almost as if in a daze, like a zombie. Lucius stormed up the stairs, nearly colliding with his son just as he turned the corner.

"Draco! There you are. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing father. I'm just going to pay my respects to Crabbe."

"As you should. Indeed. Right," Lucius said as he patted Draco on the back. He was almost to his room when he turned on his heel, shouting down the hall: "Be ready for the ceremony by 10."

It was nearly 9.

Draco entered the preparation room slowly, nervously. He noticed all sorts of health fluids and medical potions lying around. He knew that Crabbe had to be in the best of health in order to increase the chance of success. He saw Crabbe awake lying on a bed, looking as he did in the infirmary after that one awful Quidditch match some years ago, although he did not look in pain now. Draco forced old memories from his mind. There was only the future now, Hogwarts was over. He approached his friend with hesitation.

"Draco. I thought you would never come. Are you…angry with me?"

"No. Of course not. This was all just…a bit of a shock, that's all. It's kind of hard knowing you're going to die."

"I'm sorry, it was sudden for me also. I learned of the possibility the same time you did. I just beat you to it," Crabbe laughed.

"We can find someone else. Someone who doesn't matter. A Mudblood…" Draco pleaded.

"No Draco. Whoever gives up his body must be acceptable to the Dark Lord. It's already decided," Crabbe shifted under his covers, then removed them. He sat up and stretched, then sighed.

"But Crabbe…" This caused Crabbe to snap. He firmly grasped Draco's shoulders and shook him.

"I can't expect you to understand. Your father is still alive. I _need_ to do this Draco. It will make a difference, I know it. Have faith in him, Draco. Have faith."

"But I was so sure it was over. I just…accepted it, Harry won…"

"What's happened to you? All of a sudden you've given up? I don't understand Draco,"

"Sure it was weak, but am I selfish for wanting to be successful? Maybe have a family? Move on?"

"YES! Our forth most duty his to him, Draco! Without him, all we have lived for was in vain! We can't live normal lives, don't you see that? The ministry would never let us off so easily now that we are adults. You've turned your back too late."

"I haven't turned my back. I didn't say what he stood for I disagreed with! I didn't want Potter to win! But it happened, that's all. And now, sacrificing you, my friend, for another chance seems…"

"Not worth it?" Crabbe answered, eyes bulging.

"I would have guessed that meant something to you, to not want you to die, to know that I considered you a friend Crabbe."

"Well…it does. So I'll return the favor," Crabbe muttered. Draco's face contorted to that of confusion.

"How?" he breathed.

"I'll return the favor by not exposing you to the Dark Lord and all of his true and loyal followers downstairs," he shoved Draco out of the way and grabbed his ceremonial robes. Draco stared at him half with anger, half with thanks. He was speechless and simply nodded as his former friend walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry and Ron had quieted down for the evening with a calming game of wizard's chess by placing a silencing charm on the pieces.

"Silencio!" Harry flicked his wand.

"Bloody brilliant Harry. All the action without the noise," Ron approved.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Hermione and Luna to wig out on us for being too loud," Harry joked.

"Girls…" Ron shook his head and sighed.

"Something up?"

"No. It's nothing I guess,"

"Oh right very convincing Ron," Harry said sarcastically as his Queen took out one of Ron's bishops.

"Well its just…I don't think Hermione really wants to be with me anymore. She's been acting funny. I don't know If it's just me being paranoid but…""Oh rubbish. She probably has just been stressed with all those interviews she went on before accepting her ministry position. Or it could be all this now. She's been through a lot today…No, it started about a month ago. But whatever. I can't make her love me…I'm not you, after all."

"What?" Harry gasped. "She doesn't like me."

"But I don't have your charm, your fame, all that mess."

"It's overrated Ron, really. I doubt that has anything to do with it. She isn't that kind of girl."

"You're probably right…"

"And regardless, talking to me won't solve anything."

"I'll talk to her in the morning," Ron said as he found himself in checkmate. 'Story of my life…' he thought to himself.

"Alright. See you in the morning Ron. Don't worry. It'll all work out."

* * *

Hermione found herself unable to sleep. Luna's snoring didn't help for one thing, but being back at Hogwarts gave her chills. She couldn't believe what she had been told tonight. Everything she had ever known about herself when she had been here was a lie. But it was meant to protect her… how would she tell her "parents"? She rolled out of bed and headed towards the window, gazing up at the moon. It was 9:45, not even that late. She just had too much on her mind, before tonight had been enough but now this? Last week, Ginny had sent her a letter from Bulgaria where she was living as an exchange student taking some summer courses. She had "met someone"…"charming"…"athletic"…"down to earth" (aka not famous?) but what was she to do? Tell her to leave Harry so she could have her for herself? What with Ron then? Should she tell Harry something was up? Would Ginny ever forgive her? Rather than continue to dwell on it, she decided to go grab a drink.

* * *

"Let the ceremony begin!" Lucius shouted as all the Death Eaters and other followers gathered in the sacrificial ballroom. Draco held his head high as he passed the window hall, wanting to appear composed and not at all shaken about what had just happened. He did a double take as he swore he saw something move outside one of the windows. After a thorough inspection, he decided he had no time to further investigate. It must have just been a breeze blowing the shrubbery.

Meanwhile, the "breeze" snapped his fingers in apparation, straight into Hogsmead, dashing like mad for Hogwarts. He slipped in the servants' entryway and headed for Gryffindor tower.

"Sugared beats," he whispered out of breath to the Fat Lady. As he entered the common room, he saw a figure: Hermione:

"Hermione! You must wake Harry Potter!"

She gasped. "Darby? Is that you? What are you doing here"

"Yes yes it is me! I only hope I am as stealthy and as helpful to the great Harry Potter as my brother Dobby was. Please go wake him now!" he panted. The house elf was overflowing with information that must be given to Harry.

"What on earth…"

"Darby will explain to both! No time!" he began jumping up and down with anxiety.

"Alright come, he is right up this way," she said leading him up the boys' stairwell.

* * *

Back at the Malfoy manor, the family began to light candles and prepare the sacrificial area. Many who had researched Voldemort's old collections of spells laid out the incantations on a near by table, along with various potions and magic ingredients: unicorn hair, sphinx eyes, etc. His body lay covered within inches of Crabbe. His face was empty, void of emotion, as he was subdued physically. He could not move but he could still think. Beneath the murmur of the crowd, no one heard Lucius ask him if he was afraid. He could not shake his head yes or no. His hands opened and clenched over and over again. He was nervous though. He wondered if he was dead yet…or if he would really die…or would he simply be living in the Dark Lord's body? No..it was the other way around. The Dark Lord was getting his body. Well, so long as the spells work correctly and the incantations are performed in the right order.

"We need the blatant exposure of the moon, Lucius," said Lestrange.

"Oh. How foolish of me…" The audience groaned, thinking that the entire ceremony would be delayed and moved outside.

"Diffindo!" Lucius roared as the ceiling split open. "You think we can bring him back out in the open? A gathering outside my home…hmmm….Do you really want to get caught? FOOLS!"

"No one will notice?" Crabbe's mother asked as she looked longingly on her son .

"Unless they fly overhead, which is impossible seeing as how Draco put an anti flight spell on the grounds earlier."

He grinned at his son, who avoided his gaze. Draco just wanted this over with. Lucius wasted little time in commencing the ceremony. With his wand he lifted Crabbe up into the air, just below the ceiling level.

"Descendo," Lucius chanted lowering him above Voldemort's corpse. The Death Eaters began to chant the ancient spells:

" Darpi vanicin Makicl….Warpi infanius Karle!

Yav Kabi motuli Veciu!

_Revive the fallen Hero who shall live forever_

_Exchange with the martyr now!_

Galyup kili hiam viaspa

Huro pularta upei

_Trade the souls_

_One for the other_

Kopey nuve tiasp

Uloqi Faria yadis

_But Retain the unique aspects_

_

* * *

_

"Harry Potter!" Darby cried as he fumbled up the steps. He charged into his room with Hermione now behind him.

"What is going on Darby? Why are you here? I left you in charge of…"

"Shhh! That does not matter now! They are up to something!"

"Who, Darby?" Ron demanded

"The Malfoys!"

"Oh no! It could be the spells they were talking about," suggested Neville, who was now awake.

"I'll go get McGonagall," said Luna, who had joined room due to the commotion.

"Why were you there Darby?" asked Harry.

"Darby was just visiting old friends and family elves. Just saying hi since Darby's chores for the night were done…just minding Darby's own business when Darby saw THEM! Awful!" he began to wail.

"What were they doing?" asked Hermione.

"Just standing there….There were so many people, BAD people!"

"Death Eaters" the group said in unison. "Go on," Harry begged.

"Many tables, potions and things. Two bodies…"

"Two bodies? Oh gosh. I didn't suspect they would attempt this so soon…" Trelawney cried. She had just entered with McGonagall and feared for the worst.

* * *

Over and over again, the spells were repeated. Draco needed to shield himself from the forces emitting from the circle of Death Eaters near the bodies. He squinted to watch Voldemort's body be lifted up near his old friend's. With each flick of every wand, Voldemort's body faded away as if it were being absorbed. Crabbe's body seemed to vanish as his father tossed a vial above Crabbe's head. It created a smokescreen of dust, blood, and magic powders. A body face down seemed to be seizing on the floor. Where was Crabbe? Voldemort? Then the seizing stopped. Draco stared anxiously at the bloody figure on the floor. A Death Eater approached him, checking for vital signs, any signs, a sign of hope. Crabbe's mother clasped her hands tightly in silence, eyes closed, muttering quietly, beginning to cry. The follower remained squatted by the body but glanced up, looking doubtful. He shrugged. Draco lowered his eyes, along with the other Death Eaters, unsure of what next.

* * *

Harry was not sure what to do next. Could they stop them in time? They would be about even in numbers, but he and his friends would still need help. 'If only Sirius and Dumbledore were here…' he thought.

"We cannot go there. It's far too dangerous. These young people have had almost no time to prepare. They need to brush up on spells….

"There is no time for that," a voice uttered from the shadows.

"Snape?" McGonagall asked, stunned. "How did you…"

"Word spreads fast. Guess a picture really does say a thousand words," he remarked, glaring at all of the living pictures dancing rapidly from frame to frame. "They review their abilities en route and bring with my lifeline: potions," he smiled.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Harry grabbed his head and fell to the floor in pain. His scar…what…was..happening?

"Harry! Is it the scar?" Luna asked as she knelt beside him.

"YES….AHHH!" It was getting worse. Snape grabbed the back of Harry's robe, yanking him up and handed him a vial to take for the pain. Harry downed it, trying not to acknowledge the possibility….

* * *

BAM!

Draco's eyes shot up. The Death Eater who had been at the Dark Lord's side was now across the room…dead. The body began to move. He rose elegantly, his face mostly cloaked. Slowly he turned to face Lucius. He reached for the hood of his robe and began to pull it back from his face, preparing to reveal himself. Draco wanted to move to join his father in seeing the creation, but fear gripped him and froze him in his tracks. He saw the hood fall and saw the back of what looked like a normal young man with dark brown shaggy hair. Lucius gasped…

* * *

As Harry began to rise, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron tried to hold her, but she clung to Harry instead.

"No way..he can't be," Hermione stammered, shaking her head.

"He is. Voldemort is back," Harry reluctantly replied.

* * *

"My Lord…" he bowed. Then to trigger a similar reaction, the man turned to glance at all who had remained loyal to the Dark ways. Draco saw a dashingly handsome guy who was distinctly different from the images of young Tom Riddle. There was almost no comparison. He had just a hint of evil in his eyes as they passed over him quickly. Draco also bowed and lowered his eyes once more, as though he was dealing with a wild animal, not wanting to appear as a threat.

With utmost satisfaction, the young Voldemort raised his head and released a shout, then a laugh… an evil cackle. Draco then thought he heard him say softly, nearly inaudible, "Hermione…" 'but why would he say that?' he wondered. 'He probably said " You're mine" in reference to Potter or was it "You're my only need?" Whatever it was, he knew he shouldn't mention it.

"Leave us," Voldemort commanded. The Death Eaters filed out slowly, not wanting to leave their revived master. Draco turned, assuming he wanted to speak with his father in private.

"On no, you stay too Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. Fear rushed once more through Draco. Did he know he had been unfaithful in his thoughts? How could he? Well..he was Voldemort after all, but he had been dead! Crabbe assured him…Draco's fear only worsened when he heard the Dark Lord say:

"I have a little test for you two."

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger…haha sorry, but I'm tired. More soon! R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Shared

How could Crabbe have told? He said he wouldn't! What evidence did Crabbe have other than their conversation? Maybe…this wasn't Voldemort! Was it Crabbe pretending? Trying to get his five minutes of fame? Draco's breath and heartbeat grew rapid, but he knew he must relax in order to avoid further suspicion.

Lucius straightened his posture and yanked Draco up from his thoughts to a similar pose.

"Yes, my Lord. We are prepared for your desires." The young Voldemort eyed the father son pair cautiously.

"Oh come now. I know you are nervous. Why? You have done nothing but faithfully serve me, isn't that right?"

"Of course, sire. However, after one has seen your greatness performed on others who do not meet your standards…"

"SILENCE!" he hissed, snapping his face in front of Lucius. "I may look young, but do not toy with me Lucius. I have not forgotten who I am nor who you are and whom we seek to kill." Lucius stood quietly, waiting for him to speak again. "However…there are some things which I fail to have recovered from my old memory."

"Sire?" Lucius asked, astonished.

"Though the Trade of Fates was successful physically, I seem to have lost a bit of my past. I do not remember my childhood nor my adolescent years. Have you any books or similar items which might aid me in recalling this era?"

"Yes, we do in fact. Draco has keys to the library, he can fetch your old yearbooks and newspapers from the times, if you would like sire."

"No, Lucius. You go and retrieve them," Voldemort said with a grin. "I'd like to talk to your son in private. And mention this to no one. " Lucius bowed and excused himself, finally glaring at Draco as if to say, _'Hold your tongue and behave!'_ Draco dreaded whatever was to come next. He braced himself for a curse, a death wish, whatever was thrown at him. Instead, Voldemort flicked his risk, commanding two chairs for the two of them. He lowered himself, then motioned for Draco to take a seat.

"Draco. Your family has been loyal to me for the longest time. I am sure I can always count on you. Do you plan on continuing this…family tradition?"

"I…" Draco stammered, only to stop seeing the Dark Lord, who looked his own age, raise his hand to silence him.

"It seems as though I might have been wrong about the Malfoys….what a shame…" he fiddled with his wand.

"No, sire, please allow me to explain myself. I beg you," Draco had no time to think before he felt the wall grinding against his back.

"You think just because I look like one of your old school mates means you can address me like this, fool?" Voldemort was angry now, the boy had betrayed his trust. He raised his wand, then stopped as Draco opened his mouth again.

"My lord," he gasped, " I just want a family…of my own…a new start…a wife…I fear that they wouldn't be safe with me…" Voldemort dropped his arms. Thought he wanted those around him to be fiercely loyal, he knew that Draco was not wrong in his actions. After all, they were in nearly similar positions…

Draco was baffled. He pulled himself up from the ground and remained in a kneeling, non-threatening pose.

"Get up," Voldemort commanded. Draco rose and hesitantly lifted his head to face his gaze. "I think we can work this out…to both of our benefits." He grinned again, and began to apologize for harming him...wait! He was the Dark Lord! The most feared! He apologized to no one!

"All right, Draco. You want what I want. Agree to settle this between the two of us and I will relieve you from your duties, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Draco could hardly believe it. Was it a joke? Was Voldemort offering him freedom?

"What must I do, my Lord?"

"You must help me locate Hermione Lyons."

* * *

McGonagall and Snape stood arguing in the hall corridor while the younger witches and wizards pondered the unfathomable reality. Snape was insisting that they venture to the Malfoy manor tonight, while McGonagall thought it best to wait.

"I wish they'd stop their bloody arguing. Let's just get this over with," Ron muttered as he paced around the room.

"Ron's right. We can't stay here and do nothing." Neville stated.

"He will be the weakest right now, both physically and mentally. That's why Snape wants us after him right now," Trelawney explained.

"But sill, we know too little about what has happened to best know what we're up against," Hermione pleaded, still looming over Harry.

"My head…"Harry moaned, propping himself up on his elbows. As he leaned up, his arm brushed Hermione's. She turned to look at him, eyes full of tears, concern, and love. Their gaze was interrupted by footsteps and shouting. Luna had gone to get Madame Pomfrey. As she attended to him, Hermione got up and walked over to Ron. She rubbed his shoulder, but he turned away and glared out the window. She simply nodded and said nothing to him, for this wasn't the time for a fight.

Just then, the doors flew open as McGonagall burst in to the common room.

"You will all be staying here for the night. No one goes anywhere, understood?"

"Even me?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"No, not you, Sibyll. Sorry." she said as she shooed her out into the hallway.

"I hate talking to you as if you are still my students because I know you are capable of making your own decisions. But it would highly be in your best interests to stay here, together. Voldemort isn't after Snape, myself, or any of the other teachers as much as he is you lot. You are the future of this place and our world…Our time will have come and gone…if necessary," she said slowly, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"McGonagall…" Harry started.

"No Harry. I can't let Albus down. Please, for his sake. Stay here. Severus and I will go with a few others secretly, just to scout the area and gather as much information as we can. For the rest of you, I suggest either sleeping or doing something proactive, like dueling or researching." The group nodded and a few yawned. Harry looked determined to fight and prepare, while Hermione headed for her piles of never ending books. Ron didn't know what to do, so he headed back up to his bed "to change".

* * *

"Hermione Lyons?" He wasn't sure who Voldemort was referring to.

"Yes, she is quite the witch I'm told. She was in your year at Hogwarts, was she not?"

"Sire, the only Hermione I know is one by the surname of Granger…she was a fine student, but…she was a Mudblood, my Lord. She couldn't be the same one."

"Ah. But she is. And she is not a Mudblood. If she is in fact the lost child of Argeus Lyons, then she is the daughter of an old friend."

"But My Lord, her parents are Muggles…"

"Her adoptive parents, Draco. Dumbledore has a habit of leaving children he wants out of my grasp with Muggles. If you recall, he did the same with Harry Potter."

Draco wasn't sure he believed it. Granger? Not really…Granger? Lyons? The name just didn't set right with him. He had only heard tales of the Lyons family, how Argeus had been a fine Death Eater, killed by Lestrange. That name was similar to Malfoy…the history, wealth, and prestige within the dark wizarding world. It had simply died out with Aregus, as he was the last surviving male of the clan and died only having a daughter. Draco hated the thought of Hermione suffering through what she had been forced to endure now, much at his expense. There had been times that Draco wanted to overcome his petty family honor and befriend her, but his father's voice and immature, snobbish ways got the best of him. If only they had known who they were really messing with…

"How will you know for sure if it's her?" Draco asked.

"I'll have to see her for myself," Voldemort smirked.

"You want to meet her then, my Lord? She is a good friend of Potter's. We can easily have her captured…"

"No. I don't want her harmed. I want to she her as she really is. If she knows who I am, she will be afraid and will not act as though she normally would. I will observe not only her looks but her mannerisms to trace for Argeus's bloodline."

"Well thought out, sire." Draco was still unsure of what he could possibly want with Hermione…her power? Lure her to the dark side? To weaken Potter? Surely not for anything…no…that couldn't be.

"May I ask why you want to see her?" Draco asked, instantly regretting it. Voldemort stared at him, astounded by his curiosity. Draco prepared for another attack, but none came. Voldemort sighed.

"It is a long story. And you will all know soon enough. You might as well all find out together," he stared down at the ground, appearing unusually weak for the Dark Lord. "But I cannot emphasize enough how important it is that I find her, Draco. Her father was my friend."

"Of course. I understand sir. And I will speak of it to no one," Draco bowed. He began to walk out of the room when he noticed Voldemort holding up his hand as if to say wait.

Voldemort quickly paced around in a circle; hand on his chin, deep in thought. A nearby painting of a castle upon a hill by a lake caught his eye. Surely she was with Potter. Surely they were together at the school for protection. Knowing this, he could easily seek them out at that very moment. But this was his last chance. Since he only had one year, he knew he must be cautious in his endeavors.

"Draco, is it too late to submit an application to be a Hogwarts aid?"

* * *

Harry collapsed on the floor from an hour of intense working out and dueling. He wiped the sweat from his brow and felt around for his water canister. Somehow he knew this fight would be different, more epic, more meaningful. But in what way, he knew not. Preparing was all he could do. He had to keep those around him safe. Ron was his best friend, Hermione too. Luna and Neville were his comrades. Ginny would be coming home from Bulgaria soon, 2 weeks at the earliest. What would she do, join them and be in harms way too? He hated the thought of losing any of them or his old professors, who at the very moment were putting their lives on the line for him…or because of him? He shifted his thoughts out of the way as Hermione interrupted his quiet training place with a delivery of new spells.

"This one can protect you from any fire-related charm…this repels insect spells…this penetrates that…" Harry was lost in her voice and her face. He wasn't listening to the words anymore. Without even thinking, he gently grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him, only to stop and settle for a hug as he came to his senses.

"Harry, what are you doing? You're all sweaty and gross…"

"Sorry. I just, wasn't thinking…" he stammered. She knew what he was thinking though. 'Now just isn't the time Harry,' she thought to herself.

"Seems to me you might be lonely,"

"Yeah, well with Ginny gone…"

"She'll be back safely soon enough Harry," she hoped. That guy she met…what was up with them lately? Regardless, she wanted to comfort Harry. She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed softly. He glanced up at her hand, then her face and smiled. Just then, Ron appeared in the doorway. Hermione instantly removed her hand.

"No that's ok, sorry to interrupt," Ron bellowed. Hermione ran after him as he turned on his heel.

"Ron, it wasn't like that. We were actually talking about how much he misses your sister. He needed some comforting,"

"And so he turns to my woman for it?" Ron slammed the door to the hallway, but didn't have time to lock it. Hermione barged through.

"Your woman? And his other best friend, mind you!"

"Best friends don't hold hands!"

"I wasn't holding it, mine was…compassionately on top of his!"

"Oh, is that what they call it now?"

"Ron youre acting like a jealous preteen boy. Stop it now," she reached out for him, half expecting him to turn away like before. Instead he embraced her and felt pretty embarrassed for screaming, probably waking the entire castle.

"I'm just so afraid of losing you, Hermione." She didn't know what to say, so she simply continued to stroke his hair and back. Wasn't this awful? Feeling such sexual, passionate tension for one stubborn fellow, but longing for another with who her connection was on such a deeper level.

The sun was nearly at midday now, yet Hermione felt exhausted. Besides Luna and Neville, who had gone back to bed, they all needed sleep. She whispered something to Ron and he scooped her up, carrying her off to her bed.

Harry watched them leave as he sighed again. He should say something to Ron, but what? It seemed like every day that past drove them further a part as he longed for Hermione. He headed out into the main castle hallway to see if the professors had returned. The pictures gossiped and jumped from frame to frame as he made his way towards Dumbledore…McGonagall's office. As he turned the corner, he saw Professor Flitwick collapsing and lying on the ground, the others bent over him.

"Harry! We were just about to send for you," McGonagall turned to see him, tears staining her aging face.

"What happened?"

"The Malfoys sent traps around the manor. He stumbled across one….took the hit in full force….saved all of us," Trelawney cried.

"Keep quiet!" Snape snapped. "We don't want the entire castle to know what's going on now do we?' He eyed Harry suspiciously and returned to aiding the professor.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"It's too late for that," Snape replied coolly. He had his hand on Flitwick's wrist, feeling no pulse. Trelawney began to sob again loudly as McGonagall turned so the others would not see her blatant sadness and state of vulnerability.

Harry assumed this was not the time to ask what they had seen, but he knew they had little time. Or did they? He turned to return back to the Gryffindor common room, but Snape came after him and grabbed him firmly, but not as harshly as he would have had he still been a student.

"Come with me,"

Harry looked at him with uncertainty but continued to walk with him toward the nearest Quiet Room. Once inside Snape slammed the door and sat down, appearing extremely frusterated.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing! Bloody fucking nothing!" Harry was quiet as Snape threw a few books about the room, raging.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, that's what I said, Potter, nothing! The Explosion Charm went off within the gardens before we could do any real work. Minerva transformed and was able to see Lucius through a library window but no sign of Voldemort himself. For all we know this could be some kind of decoy? Perhaps if that house elf friend of yours was lying?"

"Darby wouldn't do that. We freed him from the Malfoys. He hated it there. He was only loyal to them when he had to be. Plus, why else would Lucius have have had the place wired if he didn't have something to hide?" Harry argued.

"It will simply take more investigation. But in the mean time, I suggest you keep that girlfriend of Weasley's out of sight here and safe. And his sister too, whenever she returns," Snape commented as he left without further consolation.

Snape tucked in his robes, trying to be discreet and collected for the upcoming staff meeting. He wanted to hold his temper for more imperative issues that would be approaching later. For in the assembly, he knew they would be voting on dire important things…like which foods to do away with for the upcoming term, which brats to hire as assistants, which paintings should be removed or repaired, and so on. A smile spread over his face as he thought of one potential assistant he had in mind….

* * *

**Uh oh! Is Snape a traitor! Keep the Reviews coming and Find out!**


	5. Prepare, Beware

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming please! Also, tell your HP loving friends about my story! I love you guys! I'm on kind of a roll, in case you can't tell! I want to get as much done in the next month before college starts as possible!**

**

* * *

**

The Malfoy manner was back to normal now, deserted for the most part. The witnessing Death Eaters had been sworn to secrecy and threatened with their lives if they let word get out that He Who Shall Not Be Named was back...again. Voldemort and Draco shuffled through paperwork which they handed to Lucius. He had contacts within Hogwarts that would make this a relatively simple task. As Lucius left the room with the papers, he noticed several workers clearing off what looked like damaged fountain statues from the gardens outside the ballroom window. He had set traps there…why had no one told him they had been detonated? He scowled and headed off to find the servant in charge of such duties.

Voldemort couldn't help but fear his identity might be compromised before he completed his task. He knew that Harry knew, even felt his presence once more. But what Harry did not know was this new image he possessed. Under this new guise he would find a way to bypass him and snatch his precious friend away from him and possess her…make her the classic story of a good yet unsatisfied girl lured to the promise of evil. But that was for worrying with later. First he had to subdue Harry's scar pains when he was near him, so he would not be exposed and then he must gain her trust….

* * *

"The discussion is over, Severus! Sit back down now!" cried Professor McGonagall. She and everyone else were tense and stressed due to the recent passing of one of their comrades. The others sighed and stared him down, hoping he would give up his attempts to filibuster the vote on Hogwart's aids.

"Minerva, may we speak in private, please?"

"Oh my. Make it quick," she said, placing a Deafening Charm on the others.

"There is one more, promising and capable young man which I want for my own classroom! His paperwork simply must have been misplaced!"

"I can assure you, we have all the applicants accounted for…"

"I left them on my desk. I was reading them over, I must have forgot to put his back. I set it aside due to his interests and family history…"

Just then, an owl swept into the room. Snape reached down for it's parcel. He removed the documents concerning the boy.

"How did that get here?"

"I guess my current aid did something right for the first time in his employment. Just in the nick of time." Snape said slyly. McGonagall snatched the papers from him and read them over, then aloud to the rest of the professors.

"It seems we have one more creditable applicant to vote on. His name: Adrian Evans, an alleged cousin of our loved Harry Potter. Lily Evans's paternal grandfather, Edward Evans, had a brother named Lucas Evans. It is through this ancestor which he claims relation. Adrian and his father, Luke, both have magical abilities within the otherwise Muggle family. He has spent time in North and South America, attending wizarding schools there as he traveled with his family. Now he is older and is searching for a more stable career path. His parents decided to move to Asia and he wished to come here and settle down. He says "I could only imagine the experience I would gain from aiding at such a prestigious and award winning school." McGonagall dropped the papers. She lowered her spectacles. "Well? Any thoughts?"

"Was there a photo included?" asked Professor Grubbyplank.

"Yes, actually," she pulled the photo from the application and held it up for the others to see. Then she flicked her wand to send the image around the room. It was very depictive, of course, showing the young man from all angles. He flipped his hair casually and smiled.

"He does have green eyes…" one muttered "Resembles Lily some…"

"Oh come off it, you fools! The relation to Lily is so far distant, its doubtful they'll look anything alike!" Snape reminded them.

"Severus, you said you want him for you own studies. Is this why?" McGonagall asked. Snape placed another Deafening Charm upon the others, who sighed, all anxious for the meeting to be over.

"Yes. You…are aware how I felt about Lily, Minerva. His marks seem excellent and well, anything more I can learn about her…"

"Will it not hurt you more? I do not mean to upset you, but would seeing him not be a reminder of…"

"Of how I lost her?" his eyes showed the slightest glimmer of tears. McGonagall avoided his harsh gaze and nodded.

"No. I want him around. The relation is only part of the reason. He has a passion for Potions and has experience with many American and Amazonian herbs," Snape stressed.

"Very well then…"

With that, the vote was made and all voted yes for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny ,upon her return from Bulgaria, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, and Adrian.

Snape was ecstatic. Another clue to figuring out Lily. Had she loved him? In all honesty, it was doubtful that the boy knew anything. But he could only hope. He felt somewhat foolish for clinging to her memory all this time, but what else did he have left? He had Harry to protect, but Harry was a double edged sword. He could get lost in Harry's eyes when they were arguing, making him remember the way he and his mother fought while probably making Harry think he was having affectionate feelings for him. At the same time, Harry was also a reminder of his incompetence. She had slept and fell in love with another man. Harry should have been his child…man what was he thinking? When would he let it go? He shook his head vigorously, trying to shake the ideas from his mind. No matter how much he tried to hate Harry for James, his love for Lily always prevailed.

Harry returned to the common room a while later to find the girls giddy and finishing lunch. He hated to interrupt their sudden spark of happiness, whatever it was about, to inform them of the death of Professor Flitwick.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. He really didn't want to tell her…

"It's…awful…" Luna jumped up and approached him.

"Well now you have just got to tell us!" she demanded eagerly. He waited.

"Professor Flitwick was killed," Both girls gasped and Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Luna retreated back to her position on the couch by her friend.

"Oh no," Hermione felt awful. He was such a kind wizard. He was too old to have gone anyway, but what was that McGonagall had said? A new type of fight, meant for a new generation? She wiped a single tear from her cheek, knowing it was likely to be the first of many losses. She just hoped none would be much closer to her heart.

Several weeks past as the group waited for school to begin and the other aids to join them. Their old friends Seamus and Dean had already come, but Oliver Wood was busy with coaching a semi-pro Quidditch team and wrote that he would be a little late. Cho had backed out at the last moment and Ginny was MIA.

"She should have at least written," Ron stated as he stretched outside in the corridor, preparing for a quick flight on his broom with Hermione. "Mother is frantic."

"Oh, I'm sure she is arranging to stay a while longer. She is likely intimidated by all that's going on back home," Hermione assured him as she leaped on hers.

"You told her?" Ron snapped.

"Well, I mean I thought she should know her brother and boyfriend are in some trouble…but at the same time I worry for her. I don't think she should risk being put in harms way again. And she isn't as strong as us.."

"So you're saying my sister is weak?"

"No! Ron, I just want her to be happy. She seems happy there with Gr…" she stopped.

"With who?"

"Gretchen. A friend she made through the Charmed Sorority she joined. They do charity work together and she says it's really changed her life," Hermione said as confidently as possible. She was blessed with the ability to think quick on her feet.

"Oh. Well why did you stop in the middle of her name like that?"

"Hiccups. Sorry." she said, placing her hand delicately to her throat.

With that, Hermione decided she was done covering for Ginny. She would write to her tonight and insist that she couldn't do this to Harry any longer. It wasn't fair. She needed to make a choice. Was it selfish that part of her never wanted Ginny to come back?

After about half an hour of aimless flying, the couple noticed Harry looming towards them on his broom.

"McGonagall wants us in the Great Hall tonight," Harry called.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"The opening ceremony for the assistants," Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron looked at both of them and then flew quickly down to the grass.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Probably mad at me because I just now remembered myself…" she stared of into the slowly sinking sunset.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. I'll wait for you at least though," Harry said sweetly.

"You have heard about who the final aid is, right?"

"No, who?"

"A relative of yours."

* * *

**See, Snape's not evil! He's just a fool still weeping over Lily's memory!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Adrian and Harry and friends meet, Hermione writes to Ginny, the Professors argue over strategies, Hermione wonders about this Adrian guy...**


	6. Cousins

**Hey guys! I know it has been absolutely forever, but I lost my inspiration with this story for quite some time. Needless to say it took seeing the 6th and 7th P1 movies to revive my passion! I was really into other stories of mine (Yu-Gi-Oh) and school work (I'm a history major, so I do a lot of writing for school already!). Finals are next week, but after that I'll have well over a month to write some more, with only work and family holiday stuff to hold me back. I should be able to get in at least 2 chapters. **

**This chapter is actually one I found from a while back. It says it was created in 2008, but I retouched it a little. My writing style has changed slightly and hopefully improved since high school. I toyed with the idea of doing some major edits, but I think I will leave the past chapters as is. **

**Please enjoy, and thank you again for sticking with me all this time. You're the best.**

* * *

Harry swallowed abruptly as he followed his friends into the Great Hall. Who could this supposed cousin be and why had he never met him before, especially since he was related through his mother's side? He was anxious and excited, plus worried about Ginny and her mysterious absence.

Upon entering, the group found their counterparts waiting with several of the professors. McGonagall smiled as they sat in the second row of seats behind the others. Harry could see Dean and Seamus beside Luna and Neville, and then a dark haired stranger. He tried to catch a glimpse of his face without being obvious, but to no avail.

"Now then, you're all here and ready for instruction. I believe you all are a fine group capable of being the best aids Hogwarts has ever seen. You all know one another I know, aside from one of our outstanding accepted aids. Adrian, please introduce yourself."

The young man stood and faced the others. He smiled and said,

"Hello everyone. My name is Adrian Evans. I have lived most of my life in the western hemisphere and am looking forward to my new surroundings."

Harry tried to look pleasant and not skeptical at the cousin before him. The young man had a distinct American accent and carried himself with a curious demeanor. He had definitive Evans green eyes; Harry would give him that. Plus he knew that the guy had to have submitted proof of identification in order to be accepted. McGonagall surely knew when to spot a phony.

"One at a time, come up and receive your badges, then you are free to your assignments," Snape commanded. As they were in line, Adrian approached Harry and offered his hand.

"So good to finally meet you, cousin," Adrian said with a grin. Harry reached out and shook his hand.

"Likewise," he said, nodding. "How is it exactly we are related?" Adrian smiled, as though he had been expecting Harry to ask.

"Our grandfathers were brothers. I guess that makes us like, second or third cousins. But its in there somehow," Adrian said with a laugh. "My parents said I ought to try and get to know you, but they suggested I wait until after all of the hype of your success. I didn't want to appear as though I were mooching…"

"Oh no, I understand," Harry said. There was something about Adrian…he couldn't put his finger on it, but something bugged him. It just felt off.

"Harry, here is your badge," Hermione said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Hermione. Meet my cousin," Harry said politely, smiling.

"Why hello, pleasure to meet you Adrian," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Charmed," Adrian said with a sly grin, taking her hand and seeming to hold it more than shake it. She was even lovelier that he had envisioned. Her hair was a rich brown and her eyes were mesmerizing. Her skin was soft to the touch and made him imagine if all of her was that delicate. Snapping out of his admiration, he rejoined the conversation.

"Well, I suppose I'll head up to my room and unpack. See you all at dinner, perhaps?"

"Sure, we'll be eating in here. Feel free to join us," Harry said, walking towards the stairs with Hermione. Just then, his head hurt slightly. It was more of a tingle, not enough to make him wince. Was it a headache or Voldemort? When he glanced back over to where Adrian had been, he was gone.

"What do you make of him?" asked Harry, whispering.

"He seems alright to me," Hermione said, sitting down in the common room. "Why are you so concerned?"

"I just think its funny that my aunt never mentioned him, that's all," Harry pondered.

"Well, his father and your aunt and mother were cousins. Cousins aren't always close. And they lived across the Atlantic Ocean, remember? Perhaps Petunia never met them. Maybe she didn't want anything to do with them since Adrian has magical abilities. She might not have known them at all. Who knows?"

"You're right. I'm overanalyzing," Harry said, finally collapsing beside her, his head falling on her shoulder.

"You'd better watch it with that. Ron has been getting a little…" Hermione started.

"Jealous? Yeah, I figured. I don't care," Harry said, turning so that he could look her in the eyes, his head still in place. Hermione shifted so that she was facing him more directly, forcing him to sit up.

"Why would you say that Harry? Don't you care about Ron's feelings?" Hermione didn't mean to sound so worked up on Ron's behalf, but she didn't want to break Ron's heart.

"No, I do, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked, trying to make him look at her.

"All of this is just so confusing. And it's much more difficult with Ginny not here…I'm getting used to her being gone and I don't think that says much about what we have." Harry lowered his head.

"Harry, I have some information that might ease your mind about that situation. It might be hard to hear, but in the long run I think you'll be glad I told you," Hermione announced. She had had it with Ginny's lies. No more writing to her and giving her another chance to redeem herself.

Harry was overwhelmed with anticipation, wondering what Hermione could have been withholding.

"What is it? Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

"She's not hurt, but…"

"But what?" he demanded.

"I'm afraid you will be," she whispered.

* * *

**I know I previously promised that this chapter would include more, but I want to make sure its quality! I figured you guys would rather have a little something to tide you over than a rushed job. **


	7. Ruins

**Here you go! As promised. A quicker update. =D**

**For those worried about the pairings, I really wanted to do a little for everyone. We all know Hermione ends up with Ron, something I personally have always been against, as I always pictured her with Harry. However, I can assure you things will get interesting with Hermione and Adrian here soon! Give me 2 chapters. I have to build the suspense. =D**

**Also, Hermione and Ginny may seem a little OOC and I hope that won't annoy any of you too much. Its my story and I just don't like Ginny. Sorry. =P**

* * *

"Ginny is seeing someone else, someone she met abroad. I have letters to prove it."

As soon as she told him, she instantly regretted doing so. Hermione had never meant to betray Ginny's trust, but Harry came first. She just hated hurting him.

"I knew something was wrong," Harry said softly after a few moments of awkward silence. He stood up and began walking about the room. Hermione couldn't tell if he was angry, angry enough to do something rash.

"Harry please, sit down. I know this is hard for you to hear but I…"

"No, nothing you can say will fix this. It isn't about you. It's her. I'm grateful that you told me. How long have you known?" he demanded, his expression shifting.

"I…I had some idea for about a month now…"

"A month? Why did you wait to tell me?"

"I didn't know the extent of it Harry! Would you really want me making waves for no reason? How was I supposed to know it wasn't some silly crush? I wanted to hope that it was just all in her mind," she lied. She wanted Ginny to break up with Harry. Ginny wasn't right for him. She didn't know quite how she'd make this turn in her favor. But she had to try. "I wrote to her and told her I was fed up with it."

"I still just wish you would have given me some heads up. I was worried that she was hurt, or worse…all this time she was just...distracted," he sighed. "Can I see these letters?"

"Certainly," she nodded , "But is now really the best time? You don't want to do anything crazy and I don't want to make you even more upset than you are…"

"I believe you Hermione. You're right; I don't want to read them yet. Just some time soon, I need to see them for myself."

Hermione stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you write to her?" she asked.

"I suppose I should, huh?"

"Yes, but she's going to hate me," Hermione feared.

"She has no one to blame but herself. I'll write her in the morning, after I see those letters," Harry assured her. "I think I'm going to get some rest."

"But we haven't even eaten dinner yet."

"Not the least bit hungry."

"I guess I can understand that," she smirked awkwardly. "Don't worry, I'll entertain your cousin for you."

"Oh hell, I told him I'd be there," he cursed.

"I'll tell him you aren't well. He'll understand. We've got the rest of the year to get to know him. I think he could be a big help to us…."

"No, don't tell him too much. Not yet. Remember what McGonagall said."

"Of course. I just meant helping maintain our cover," she replied.

"Well have fun. See what you can learn about him. I'm still curious, you know," Harry reminded her.

"Right. Well, I hope you feel better Harry," she said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Thanks," he said back, slightly smiling.

As she walked back towards the Great Room, Hermione hoped she'd done the right thing. She knew it wasn't like her to divulge secrets, but this was too much. Harry deserved better. She didn't understand how Ginny could hurt Harry. Did she just not care that she was on the arm of the Harry Potter? Not that she wanted Harry for his fame. It was just so like Ginny to act brazen and rash, without thinking of how it could affect Harry, as if packing up and leaving would erase them completely.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron called to her from behind.

"Oh hey Ron. Sorry, I was a bit lost in my thoughts," she explained as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" he looked worried.

"Harry's not feeling well. I just hope it isn't Voldemort getting to him," she lied.

"Shhhh! Careful. People will wonder why you're still talking about him," Ron insisted.

She shrugged, being tired of doing everything wrong.

"Come on, let's go on to eat. I'm starving," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Voldemort tucked in his shirt neatly and fastened his pants as he prepared for dinner. He had to look his best in hopes of impressing this Hermione. She was indeed like her father in the way she carried herself, but more like her mother in most regards. Her mannerisms were that of a Gryffindor. He could sense the Lyons bloodline within her, reassuring him that this was in fact the lost child of his old friend. If only he had known about her, how her life would be different! Perhaps it had all been for the best. She was turning out to be a rather pleasant surprise. He tried not to think of how much older than her he truly was, and her father's reaction to his plans. Though Argeus would have wanted anything for him and the best for his child, he knew that the idea would have been rather problematic. However, these unusual circumstances made it all come together. Instead tried to embrace his new form. This was his body now. This was Voldemort.

"Soon enough," he whispered.

* * *

"So tell us more about the Americas, Adrian," Hermione beckoned, hoping to spur some interesting conversation among the students and professors. She couldn't help but notice how handsome this new stranger was. Unlike Ron, he was defined, but not too muscular for her tastes. His dark hair was slightly shaggy, like that of Harry's, but did not hang in front of his green eyes. They were piercing, giving off a possessing glare as she glanced his way. Without a doubt, he was the most alluring young man Hermione had ever met.

"Ah well. So much to tell!" he laughed. Others chuckled. "Its an astounding place. Numerous lovely sights. The Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, the Amazon, New York City, where to begin?"

"I've always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon. Have you been there?" asked Hermione as she set down her fork.

"Why yes. My father and I did some excavating there. He loved to work with the Earth, and several ancient animal species have remains around that area."

"Fossils," Ron stated, nodding, as he chewed a roll.

"Precisely. We used magic to help retrieve the bones for museums and research teams."

"Yes, a pile of useless dirt and rubble. Fascinating. I'd like to hear more about your trials in the Amazon," Snape said curtly.

"Well, I was able to familiarize myself with the native conjurs and potions using local plants. They are very rare. Perhaps I can arrange with some of my contacts to acquire some for Hogwarts?"

"Oh my Adrian that would be too much," McGonagall dismissed, waving her hand. "You certainly do not have to do so."

"But we wouldn't mind the least," Snape smirked.

"Severus, please! The boy is not responsible for your supplies! Just because you can't seem to get a hold of this phenomenal endangered Amazonian mushroom doesn't mean you can use the boy in such a way!"

"He offered Minerva! I just can't resist," he said, grinning. "I'll make it worth your while, trust me."

"It would be no trouble, really," he said coolly.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"I do! I must say it has been quite some time since I played. I am sure my skills are inferior to yours," Adrian replied, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Sure," Ron agreed, yawning.

"Harry is quite the player, I hear?" Adrian inquired.

"He most definitely did well," McGonagall boasted, on behalf of her former house.

"We'll all have to play sometime. You know, just a friendly game," Hermione suggested. "Harry would love it."

"It's a shame he couldn't make it to dinner," McGonagall said softly.

"Yes he just wasn't feeling well. Something came over him rather abruptly," Hermione said, shifting nervously in her seat.

"Headache?" Adrian asked with a sly smile.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied. "Oh, um, no actually. Upset stomach, I believe he said." Hermione was slightly concerned. Why would Adrian assume Harry had a headache? It startled her, concerning his past with his scar, though those pains were far from your average headache. She dismissed it as a lucky guess.

"Well please, pass along my regards. I look forward to getting to know him, and all of you as well," Adrian toasted.

'And especially you, my dear,' he thought to himself as he gazed at Hermione.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a start, hearing the slamming of a door. Concerned, she quickly jumped up and grabbed her night robe beside her bed. Luna had stayed in Neville's room that night, so she was eager to see what had caused the noise. She ventured out into the corridor, then down the steps to the common room. It was empty. She sighed, figuring it was nothing. Plopping down on one of the couches, she began to glance idly around the room. So many memories. This would be her last night in the Gryffindor sleeping quarters, as the students would be arriving soon. All of the aids were to receive private lodgings. She had accepted a room with Ron, a decision she questioned ever since.

Suddenly, the door whooshed open, revealing a rather distraught looking Ginny Weasley. Her face was flushed, streaked with tears.

"How **DARE** you!" Ginny screamed, lunging towards her. Hermione leapt up out of the way, still overwhelmed with the shock. Harry came in just behind her, looking upset as well. Ginny reached for her, held back by Harry's grasp.

"Ginny stop it, come on. This is all on you!" Hermione shouted back.

"No, Hermione. Its all on you," Harry snapped back.

"What? Harry what do you mean? I told you I didn't want to but…"

"You made it up!" Ginny shouted.

"Excuse me? I have the letters to prove it," she yelled, storming off to her room to find the parcels.

Hermione flung open her door and began rummaging through her things. When she found her stacks of mail, the letters from Ginny were not there. Well, at least not the ones she remembered getting. The note concerning a rather incriminating hot tub experience and a lavish night on the town were gone, as well as the one about the weekend alone in the mountains. She could not believe this was happening. What happened to them?

"So?" Harry demanded. "Where are they?"

"Harry I know they were here. Why would I have offered to show them to you if I didn't have them?"

"Well, perhaps you didn't want me to see the last night because you had to create them!" Harry roared.

"No Harry I swear, that isn't the truth at all!" Hermione was frantic. Ginny stood behind Harry, grinning ever so slightly. Then it hit her.

"You _bitch_! You came in my room earlier! You stole them! You sly little…" Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione that's enough. I don't know what has come over you. Why on Earth you'd start mess like this now is beyond me," Harry said sternly.

"Because she wants you for herself!" Ginny cried. Harry stared back and forth between them. He couldn't help but wonder if it were true, no matter what the real story was here. He really didn't want to believe Hermione lied, but he didn't know what other option he had, besides subjecting Ginny to truth serum.

"I can't take this," Harry said, heading back downstairs.

"Harry please, please believe me!" Hermione called after him.

"And why should he?" Ginny snickered after she knew Harry was gone.

"Because all I have to do is find some truth serum and you're done! You know it! I can't believe you're doing this," Hermione shook her head.

"You're one to talk! Telling him when I trusted you? Didn't you think I was going to handle it myself?"

"No, actually, since I didn't know if you were coming back," Hermione shot back. Ginny reached for her wand and conjured an image, one of several letters Hermione had written to Ginny concerning Ron and her doubts about their relationship.

"All I can say is, you weren't necessarily so faithful either. Maybe I was wrong, but I can at least do the same to you."

"Haven't you done enough?" Hermione begged, hoping some ounce of her friend was left in her. Ginny had stirred things between her and Harry, now she was going to do the same with Ron?

"I agree, I don't think you're right for my brother. Now he needs to know how you really feel," Ginny smirked, walking off.

"Stupify!" Hermione cast, hurling the spell in Ginny's direction. She knew Ginny was probably right, but she should be the one to tell her.

The two sparred magically for a moment, tossing items toward one another and attempting to disarm. Then, Hermione decided to resort to Muggle tactics. Ginny wanted a fight earlier, now she'd give her one. Hermione rushed her, slamming her against the wall. Ginny dropped her wand and pushed back, but Hermione was stronger. Losing her ground, Ginny wrapped her hands around Hermione's throat. Hermione punched her in the nose, crying out as she hurt her hand from the impact. Ginny yelped and covered her bloody nose, gasping from the shock.

"You're going to regret this. All of this," Ginny wailed through her blood and tears as she left the room.

Hermione sank to the floor, sobbing.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ron confronts Hermione; Ginny runs into Adrian, and Adrian comforts Hermione...0o0o0o0o00!**


	8. Crazy

**Here's another! I'm on a roll guys. =D**

**Enjoy!**

**_"No we're never gonna survive, unless we get a little crazy."_ -Alanis Morrisette, "Crazy"**

* * *

After leaving the Hospital Wing, Ginny headed back down the corridors towards Harry's room. She wanted to assure him of her innocence and make things right. As she turned a corner, she nearly collided with a dark haired young man, one of the other aids.

"Excuse me," she said curtly, moving out of the way to continue on her way.

"Oh no, please excuse me. Ms. Weasley, right?" Adrian asked politely.

"Ginny, yes," she said impatiently.

"I don't believe we've met. Adrian Evens. I hear you are the love of my cousin?"

"_You'r_e Harry's cousin?"

"Yes, distantly related through his mother. I waited until the chaos died down to reach out to him. I didn't want to appear to be a fame seeker," he chuckled.

"Ah well, pleasure," she said, starting back on her way.

"I guess that sort of makes us family then," Adrian said.

"Yes, one day, if Hermione hasn't ruined everything!" she turned and replied, then heading off.

Adrian looked after her, perplexed about what she meant. He would have to find out.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in her new room, the one she was to share with Ron, contemplating everything that had just happened that morning. It was all so crazy. Ginny just happened to show up the day after she'd told Harry about her affairs. That in itself was totally strange. Apparently she wanted to have her cake and eat it too; keep Harry while playing him for this other guy. Who knows what she told him about her sudden need to come home. Or maybe it had been coincidence. She didn't know. Now she stood on the verge of losing Ron. It was only a matter of time before Ginny told him how she'd been doubtful of them as a couple. Rather than chase after her, causing a scene for all the castle to see, she'd simply retreated to a place she knew she could be alone, at least until Ron found out and after he received his password for the room.

She wondered if Ginny knew what was going on about Voldemort and his return. She wondered if she cared. Didn't she realize that she was better off gone? Ginny would have been safer. Then Hermione mentally slapped herself for caring about Ginny's wellbeing. Why should she? Ginny had always flaunted Harry in Hermione's face, and she was beginning to think it was on purpose. Ginny made snide comments suggesting she didn't want her in the family. Essentially, Hermione envied the Weasleys. She couldn't talk to her family about magic, her life, like Ginny could. She shook her head. She felt bad, thinking at least she had a family she could remember. Harry had it worse…

Just as she started to get up for her wand, she saw Ron, leaning up against the door with his arms crossed, a stern look across his face.

"Ron! How long have you been standing there?" she jumped.

"A while," he muttered, shifting his weight and recrossing his arms.

"So…I guess you know about…"

"How you punched my sister in the face?" he snapped.

"Ron, please. Let me explain," she begged.

"Just tell me one thing Hermione. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"That…I had some concerns…"

"That you love Harry?"

"Ron, you know that he is my best friend. Yes, I love him but…"

"The fact that you didn't mention you love me says enough," he said, turning away.

"No, Ron listen to me. You're right. Ginny's right. I was wondering how much longer you and I would last. You know why? Because you're always jealous. I can't deal with your insecurity!" she wailed.

"Oh so this is my fault, then?" Ron asked angrily, pointing at himself.

"Its both of our faults. I should have brought this up with you sooner. I'm guilty for not telling you about how I felt," she said, plopping back on her bed. Their bed.

Ron sighed, sitting down next to her, but not touching. It was subtle gesture, suggesting he wasn't totally ok with everything yet.

"But why would you lie about Ginny? And punch her? That's really not like you," Ron wondered.

"Ron, I swear, I am not lying! She is covering her tracks and trying to get back at me for telling Harry. She must have destroyed the letters after she stole them."

"I don't want to think that you'd lie Hermione, but I just don't know about you anymore. I don't know about us anymore."

She kept looking at the floor, knowing there was really only one way out of this. She'd been dragging it on long enough. It was for the best.

"I think we should take some time apart. Just let our minds clear. This is such a difficult time and.."

"and I don't want to lose you," Ron said, turning to her, placing his hands on her face. He pulled her in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, but Hermione broke it quickly, turning her head.

"Ron, don't…please…" she breathed. This was making it harder. If she stayed here and let him talk her into more, she'd just start the cycle all over again. Just because the sex was good didn't mean they were good.

"I can't stand the thought of something happening to you, especially after all this. I hate fighting," Ron said softly as he held her tighter, moving his lips towards her ear.

"You will always be my friend Ron. You and Harry are the most important to me, always," she said, firmly placing Ron's arms off of her. Ron scowled.

"So that's it then? Just friends?" Ron asked, upset again.

"I think that's best Ron. Please, understand…" Hermione started softly.

"Well, at least if you do wind up with Harry, I'll have one thing over him. I can still say _I_ fucked you first," he spat, stomping out.

Hermione stared at him, speechless, mouth agape. How could he say something like that? She tried to shake it off, resisting the urge to follow him and slap him. By now, there were pupils in the hallways and stairwells, and she did not need to draw attention to herself. The professors were busy planning strategies for her safety and did not need to be burdened with their drama. She waited, then headed out to speak with McGonagall about changing her sleeping arrangements and to take a walk outside in the gardens. The professors warned her against going outside, especially at night, but she didn't care. She wasn't incapable of protecting herself.

She found a spot by one of the fountains and sat down, breathing in the crisp air. A small, lone flower caught her eye. She plucked it, staring at it in her hands as she twirled it aimlessly. How much more of this could she take? She was supposedly in so much danger and was so valuable, so delicate, yet everyone was treating her like she was worthless. Why now did all of this have to happen? She knew that not breaking up with Ron sooner was her fault, as was telling Harry about Ginny. She could have waited, after all.

"No. I'm done being nice. This is **not** my fault!'" she yelled as she stood, throwing the flower away as hard as she could. With that, she decided she was done making excuses for others.

"No, it most certainly isn't," a voice replied from the darkness. Hermione gasped, suddenly a bit nervous.

She then saw Adrian, walking towards her.

"Adrian! Bloody hell, what is it with people sneaking up on me today!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just was walking and overheard you yell. I can leave if you wish…"

"No, no its alright. I just didn't know who it was. Its dark and I'm alone after all," she laughed slightly.

Adrian smirked. Indeed, she was. This was too tempting. But he had to restrain himself from simply taking her away right then and there. He knew she was vulnerable at this point. He wanted her to want this, if at all possible. It would be more fun if she put up a challenge, but he didn't have the time to waste for courting and romance. This was his chance.

"You're alright. I know you're a capable witch. Best in your year."

"You flatter me. Just a lot of studying and work that paid off," she shrugged.

"Nonsense. Sure, doing homework helps, but some are born with a distinct talent, Hermione. I believe you are among them," he told her as he sat down next to her.

"Ha. Right. Come off it," she chucked, blushing. "Wait what made you say its not my fault? Do you know what happened?"

"I overheard Ginny and Harry talking earlier," he lied. He had been watching her, reading her thoughts. The girl could use some Occlumency training, for sure. That would have to top the list of early lessons he would need to administer.

"Ah. Well, I guess so then," she sighed, staring at the ground.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hermione. You did what you felt to be right," he said placing a hand on hers. She looked up at him, gazing into his green eyes, taken aback by his forward gesture.

"I know but I still feel like I can't win. Nothing I do is right," she said softly, looking away.

"They will understand in time. You'd be surprised how persuasive time can be," he assured her, lifting his hand. "Surely they wouldn't dare lose a friend like you. You seem like a rather valuable witch to have around."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was good.

"You have no idea," she scoffed.

_'Ah, but I do,' he thought to himself._

"I don't know that they will," she continued. "Ever since I've known them, it seems like I can never measure up. They first thought I was annoying and silly, and only after trial encounters and determination to make friends on my part did we really become close. I wonder when they truly thought of me as their best friend…"

"But you're a better witch than they could ever amount to," Adrian argued. "Why even waste your time with them? From what I hear they barely made it through school. You're such a scholar. I can't see why you befriended them."

"How do you know I was such a good student?"

"Trust me, I just know. You can sense it. I was quite the scholar myself," he smirked.

"That's what I mean. I just reek of overachiever and nerd," she reasoned.

"No, no. Its rather…attractive, actually," he grinned shyly, looking at her with hope. She blushed again.

"That's a first," she said, rolling her eyes again.

"Apparently Ron agreed," he suggested.

"Yeah well, he was a bit too insecure for us to work out. And I guess I always knew something wasn't quite right…" she trailed off.

"Surely he didn't quite measure up with your…intellectual capabilities either, then?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Ron was not very studious."

"Clashing levels of intelligence often prove devastating for couples, I'm afraid," Adrian replied.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of these remarks and this entire conversation. She felt slightly guilty for bashing her friends this way, but Adrian seemed to understand. He offered her a source to vent, to escape. He was refreshing. She just didn't know what to say next. She barely knew him, yet in this moment she felt more comfortable with him than her friends of over 10 years.

"Hermione, I feel as though I must be frank. I…cannot help but feel admiration for you after all you have endured, scholarly and, well, more adventurously," he laughed. "For some reason I feel this…longing, drawing me to get to know you better. Never before have I felt this way…so compelled to reveal how I feel."

"But Adrian, we just met," Hermione said bashfully. She knew she felt some attraction towards him, but it was largely due to his intriguing personality and dark appearance. She couldn't help put stare at his eyes. They were so much like Harry's. It was a crush, she was sure of it.

"I know. I'm sorry if I've been to forward. I just thought I would be honest with you and let you know that I'd be honored if I might have the chance to become closer to you. If I didn't sense that you might feel the same, I wouldn't have dared mention it."

"No, its not that. Believe me, I definitely enjoy talking with you and…"

"Looking at me?" he smirked, reading her mind. That wasn't was she was going to say, but its what she meant, quite literally. She blushed and looked away again.

"I enjoy looking at you too, Hermione," he said, moving closer in towards her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, she found Harry and Ron both to be attractive, but Adrian was another level. He was model material. He was Harvard material. In one. He seemed to have a great deal to offer her in various aspects, but this was Harry's cousin! Was this dangerous territory? And she barely knew him! Surely she shouldn't be about to kiss someone she'd just met the day before. It was too good to be true.

Adrian sensed her frustration and stopped, pulling back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me. You just ending things with Ron and here I am, acting like this..." he sighed.

"No, no, its alright. I'd…like to kiss you very much…I'm just…in a rather precarious situation right now and I feel like everything is happening so fast," she shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. Adrian took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled and thanked him softly. "It's not like me to…leap without thinking."

"I understand," he grinned. "But try it sometime." He touched her hand again as he stood to leave, this time placing the flower she had thrown away in her palm. She stared at it for a moment, realizing what it was, then glancing up to see his back to her, walking away.

Right then, she made her decision.

No more Ms. Nice and perfect Granger. No more over analyzing, no more worry wart. She was done caring about what anyone else thought or what anyone else did. She decided to be selfish. She didn't care if now wasn't the best time. It was time she did what SHE wanted and she wanted to do something crazy. Something wild. Something she'd never done before. So what that the voice in her head was telling her not to walk after him, not to run up and kiss him, not to follow him back to his quarters. The idea of having a one-night stand sounded like the best idea in the world, even if it was with Harry's cousin and even if she had just broken up with Ron. It was brazen and crazy, just what she had never been. Plus no one had to know. Adrian seemed like the kind of guy who would understand that sort of thing, and probably appreciate a girl who could deal with no strings attached involvement. Sure, something might progress, but she didn't care if it didn't. She wanted him, even though her nature was warning her against it.

_Fuck it._

_Fuck everything._

"Adrian….wait."

* * *

**Bwaahahahaha. Again, Hermione is a little OOC, but isn't it kinda nice to see her bust loose? I always invisioned her doing something crazy. **

**Next chapter: LEMONS GALORE! Note the change to M rating. Hee hee. =P**


	9. Good Bad Romance

*******LEMON WARNING**********

**If you are underage or don't like lemons, please be advised not to proceed. Please note the change from T to M. **

**Those in favor? Enjoy! And review! You guys make my day when I read your reviews/story adds/faves adds!**

**PS: Don't hate me if I make something happen that may or may not have really happened in the books. I am using references for spells to be sure I use the right ones, though I did spell Stupefy wrong earlier...sorries. But yeah. Its fanfiction. I can't stand people who tell me "That can't happen!" If you're going to be that way you shouldn't be reading fanfiction! That said, I do try and stay somewhat accurate/believable/etc. You guys have been great, that was mostly in regards to reviewers from other stories...ok vent over. **

**PPS/Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Kthanksbye. =D**

******_"I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't wanna be friends._" Lady Gaga, "Bad Romance" **  


* * *

Adrian grinned evilly before turned around, pleased with his work. He had managed to catch Hermione in an extremely vulnerable state and used that to his advantage. This was easier than the thought.

As he turned, he was startled to see her closer than he expected. She put his hands on his neck and pulled him closer, engaging in a powerful and luscious kiss. He normally would never allow anyone to be this way with him, the Dark Lord, but for her, he would make sacrifices. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her.

"I take it you changed your mind?" he asked slyly. She nodded. Reading her thoughts, Adrian was pleased to see what she was thinking of doing next. However, he couldn't seem too attached to the idea.

He grabbed her hand and Apparated back into his room.

Hermione fell forward onto the floor, as she had not been expecting to Apparate. After she caught her breath, she looked up at Adrian, who still stood completely unaffected by the transport.

"How did you…Apparate…inside Hogwarts?" she asked, astounded, as she rose to her feet.

"Well, we weren't technically _in_ Hogwarts when I did it…" he replied, helping her up.

"But I thought…" she started, stopped by Adrian as he placed a finger on her lips.

"I told you I was good," he grinned. She was confused, but refused to let it distract her from what she wanted. He placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. She turned her head so that his lips grazed her neck and ears. She stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. He was taller than her, but not enough that it posed a serious problem. Then he kissed her, taking away all her troubles with a single gesture. His hands explored her back and sides as she crept her fingers to the hem of his shirt.

Taking some initiative, he stepped back and pulled off his shirt effortlessly with a quick motion. Hermione couldn't help but stare. His body was perfect. Again, defined but not grotesquely and overly muscular. He threw her gently onto his bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her, making her crave more.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he breathed into her neck.

"Yes," she replied. He glanced up.

"I just don't want you to think this is _all_ I want," he said softly. "I wasn't trying to seduce you." Great. Now he was questioning her. Just when she decided to throw caution to the wind, he put up a defense.

"Are you sure this is what_ you_ want?" she asked with a smile.

"Well yes, but I don't want you to hate me in the morning."

"Trust me, I won't," she said, kissing him again.

_'We'll see,' _he thought, grinning as he reached for her top. He peeled it off and over her head easily, revealing a plain but pretty black bra. She reached for his belt as his hands ran through her brown hair. Fumbling with it, he reached down to help her. He stood up and took them off quickly, then reaching for hers as well. She kicked them off and sat up, pulling him onto her. He straddled her and wrapped his arms around her, reaching for her bra clasp. She tugged away, reaching back to stop him.

"No?" he asked softly. She shook her head, blushing. She hadn't let Ron take off her bra for at least the first dozen times they had sex. "Come now, don't be shy."

"It's just this thing I have, I don't know why," she said. Then she remembered, she wasn't supposed to be holding back, was she?

"Its alright," he said, lightly pushing her down, moving for her underwear. As he grazed over her stomach, he began to sense for any fertility inhibiting charms she used on herself. He knew she was, or at least had been, fooling around with Ron, so he knew it was likely. Sure enough, he picked up a faint presence of the spell. It was weak, weaker than he knew she was capable of. He rationalized that the spell was simply old, suggesting that it had been a while since her last encounter. As he continued to tease her, he silently began to reverse the spell, replacing it with his own fertility enhancement spell. If done correctly, the spell would trigger the release of an egg.

Satisfied with is work, Adrian moved lower, slowly removing her bikini style panties. He planted kisses along her inner thigh. He was slightly intrigued that she had no problem with him seeing her nether region, yet she refused to let him steal a glimpse of her breasts.

_'Silly girl,' _he thought_._

With a quick flick, he tossed the undergarments aside. From what he could tell, she was ready to go, but he wanted to make sure she was happy. This was uncharacteristic of his nature and true desires, but he had to keep his cover. For now. Just a little longer.

Returning to his position between her thighs, he began to tease her with his tongue ever so lightly. Hermione was a little nervous. She'd let Ron try this before, but she'd never been able to enjoy it. She'd always blamed it on herself and her inability to relax rather than Ron's technique. Now she realized technique might have had something to do with it.

As he built her anticipation, she writhed, clenching the sheets tightly. Never before had she orgasmed this way, and here she was so close with a man she barely knew. It was definitely not how she pictured her first big O. Just as she felt as though her tension would release, Adrian stopped and pulled back. She looked down at him, slightly confused. He climbed on to her, letting her feel his arousal against her stomach. He lowered himself to kiss her, not thinking of whether she minded after where he'd been. Hermione twinged slightly at the taste, but it tasted surprisingly sweet. She didn't care.

"I think there's something in the way," she breathed huskily, tugging on his green boxers.

With his help, she pulled them off and threw them aimlessly. She couldn't help but glance down. Again, she wasn't disappointed with what she saw. He was considerably bigger than Ron, but not ridiculously large, and took a bit more effort in grooming himself as well.

Adrian watched her admiring him and couldn't help but grin. She seemed pleased, yet again. He leaned over her again, placing himself at her entry. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling to him to precede. He watched her as he slowly slid into her, and observed as her face flushed with pleasure. Since she wasn't a virgin, he didn't feel as though he needed to deal with her as delicately if she were otherwise. Plus he wasn't particularly interested in romantic and caring sex. All of the encounters with women he'd been with before had been about one thing: him. This was really no different. After all, he needed an heir. She was providing him with a service, just as any other woman. Being with Hermione simply required him to…role-play.

By her soft moans, he could tell she was enjoying the experience. She looked beautiful, basking in the mixture of moon and candlelight. He knew it wouldn't take much for him, but Hermione was here to let herself loose. He felt entitled to assist her in her journey into deviance.

Just as he started to transition into a different position, she sat up quickly, so that they were chest to chest, and began to press on his shoulders, insinuating that she wanted to be on top. This took him aback, as she did not seem like the dominant type of girl. Nor was he one for giving up control so easily. He decided to cave. It wouldn't hurt to let her do the work for a change of pace. He silently gave in, allowing her to mount him. She glided expertly against him, setting a steady rhythm for herself. Adrian placed his hands on her hips as if to guide her as she moved, as well as to steady himself as he began to slightly thrust back from beneath her. He felt himself nearing the end, but he wasn't ready for it to be over. He wanted more. And he knew she did too.

He grabbed her around the bottom and flipped her on to her back.

"Was I not doing a good job?" she asked playfully.

"Too good, actually," he breathed, entering her the same as before. It wasn't much of an exotic or astounding pose, but it felt so damn good. Plus he knew females tended to enjoy close contact, face-to-face positions. It appealed to their longing for connection. Even though he knew this was, to Hermione, a fling, she couldn't avoid the handicaps of her gender completely, just as he could not avoid his. She had an effect on him, one that he didn't like. It was like a vexation, a mesmerizing appeal that he couldn't explain. And her subtle curves and ample breasts, though hidden, well…affected him.

He began to feel himself getting close yet again, but found the strength to stave it off for a moment. He could sense in Hermione's expression, as well as from reading her mind, that she felt close as well. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. Holding out a bit longer, he then anticipated her release. She began to pant louder and tossed her head back slightly, and then he felt her go weak. With that, he proceeded to conclude for himself, thrusting deep as he gripped her shoulders.

Hermione was in heaven.

She had never orgasmed from sex before. The feeling was pure bliss, an overwhelming calm. Though she wasn't quite sure what to make of the aftermath, she didn't care. Adrian had just given her the best experience she'd ever known. Maybe she didn't want this to be a one-time thing.

_'I could get used to this,'_ she thought as she stroked his back and shoulders lightly with her fingernails. His head rested on her collarbone as he caught his breath.

After a while, he rolled off of her onto the other side of the bed. He laid on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. She turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand, resting her weight on her elbow. She clutched the sheet close to her, as a veil of modesty.

"That was…"

"The best you have had?" he finished, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know?" she joked, poking him in the side.

"I could tell," he said, pulling her towards him.

"Really? I didn't know it was that obvious," she mumbled. "Not that I've been with a lot of guys or anything. Only one...well now two."

"Its alright," he laughed. Inside, he really wished he had been her first. It seemed unfitting that his...mate, the mother of his future child...was not truly his own. He decided he might as well have been. Apparently Ron didn't know what he was doing.

"Adrian…I guess I should be frank with you too," she began, after a few moments of silence.

"Go on," he nodded.

"Would it also surprise you to know I don't want this to end…just yet anyway?" she said grinning.

"Not in the least," he smiled back. "Why wouldn't you want more?" She poked him playfully again. "It doesn't have to end like this." He hoped once was enough for producing offspring, but he certainly did not abhor the thought of advancing Hermione's sexual experiences and guiding her towards the path of darkness. He could never allow her to gain status as his equal, nor ever let her know how he really felt about her after he revealed himself to her as Voldemort, but she was worth keeping around for her rather sharp brain and her lovely figure. It would be dazzling to have Harry Potter's former confidant turned against him, and would be even better if she did so with little persuasion from him.

"I know this isn't the best pillow talk…and I was fearing you might be turned off from me by it, but…"

"I told you I wanted more than this. There is definitely more to you than first appears," he assured her, stroking her hair.

"Well, I don't know where to go from here, but…can we at least keep doing…this?" Hermione asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes," he said softly, as the post climax weariness began to take effect. She cuddled into his shoulder, feeling warm, protected, and happy. As she drifted off to sleep, the consequences of her actions began to hit her. What if someone found out? What if they started dating? What if things were just insanely awkward between them now? Had her fertility spell prevented a pregnancy mishap? She decided she could handle none of those possibilities at the moment, so she tried to let her mind be at ease, enjoying what was left of her freedom.

* * *

After what felt like a delightful dream, Hermione awoke to a rushing wind and cold sweeping over her body. She was in a bed, outside, in a world that looked dangerously unfamiliar. The sky was a pretty purple shade, mixing with the reds and oranges of the rising sun. She sat up abruptly, scared, looking around for Adrian. He was nowhere to be found. For miles, what appeared to be a barren wasteland surrounded her. She crawled to the edge of the bed, stepping out and looking around. Suddenly, she looked down, only to see what looked to be a tiny river some thousand feet below her. Petrified, she realized she was on the edge of a cliff. Caught off guard, she began to lose her footing. She stumbled forward, plummeting towards the water. Her mind searched for a spell that could save her, but her mind was blank. She prayed she was still dreaming, trapped in a nightmare. Her biggest fear was of heights, and here she was, on top of some forsaken cliffside. Just as she feared it was too late, she heard a faint,

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you guys liked the naughty bits. Hee hee. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Next chapter: Adrian reveals himself; Hermione realizes what she's gotten herself into; Harry and the gang notice the love birds are missing...**


	10. The Morning After Dark

**Thank you for all the reviews and adds! Please keep them coming!**

**All of my chapters from here out will be song titles. Idk why. I just like the idea. Its not meant to be a soundtrack or anything though.**

**"The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way." - The Morning After Dark, Timbaland, SoShy, Nelly Furtado.**

* * *

Without warning, Hermione felt herself thrown back upon the cliff from which she fell. She raised her head to see Adrian, standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Just as she was about to stand up, she was suddenly yanked again, sending her upwards into the air before his presence.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" she cried out. He simply stared at her as he positioned her in front of him, just off of the ground.

"Just saving your life. That fall would have most certainly proved fatal," he remarked, shaking his head. He was disappointed in her clumsiness and inability to save herself.

"Yes, thank you, but can't you put me down now?" she asked, fidgeting, trying to free herself from his power. Reluctantly, he released her, gently this time.

Hermione glanced around frantically. Her normal clothes had obviously been discarded during their escapade, but she was surprised to find herself in a thin, dark purple robe. It was made of silk and most certainly was not hers prior to last night. She was extremely confused about where they were and how they got here, and perhaps most importantly why they were here.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize it? The Grand Canyon. You said you longed to see this place," Adrian said curtly with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes, but I had no idea that you'd really pay any mind to that...or that it looked like this…" she wrapped her arms around her shoulders for warmth. It was chilly, yet another aspect of the desert she was unaware of.

"Well there you have it," Adrian said with his hands, gesturing to her that she was free to look around.

"It's not what I thought…" Hermione trailed off. She was sure she had seen pictures of the site before, but for some reason imagined it being more beautiful. The only thing impressive was the height, and she'd had enough of that.

"Most things are not what they seem Hermione," Adrian replied devilishly, returning his hold on her. He brought her closer to him, gazing upon her perplexed expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, confused and nervous. What was he doing? This was all so strange. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. She wasn't sure how he Apparated here out of Hogwarts or moved her without her knowing…a simple sleeping charm perhaps. And how did he get these robes on her?

Adrian chuckled.

"You are very bright, my dear, but I am disappointed you do not have a better control over your thoughts," he stated, referring to the ease in which he read her mind.

"You're reading my mind?" she asked, squinting.

"Why yes, I have been for some time now actually. I must say my timing was impeccable. I was able to swoop you away when you were the most weak, away from your precious friends. Your inner dilemma proved to be just what I needed to…penetrate your mind and body." He smiled at the pun.

Hermione was terrified. She began to realize that Adrian was not who he said he was, at least to some extent. She feared he was an agent of Voldemort's sent to take her away from Harry and steal her for his evil plot. She felt totally naked and exposed and clutched her robes closer. A nervous chill consumed her.

"Very close, Hermione. So close."

"What do you mean?"

"You're fairly accurate in your suspicions. But it will do you no good now. I fooled you," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get out of my head!" she shrieked, jerking away from him and tossing her hair aside.

"In time, you will learn how to better protect your mind, but never from me, I'm afraid."

"Why from you? Why not from your master?" she demanded, convinced he worked for Voldemort.

"My master? Ha. I'm afraid I have no master," he replied.

"Surely you were sent to…to, lure me away from those closest to me….to capture me for Voldemort," Hermione shot back, no hesitation in her tone when she spoke his name.

Adrian was silent for a moment. He was somewhat impressed she managed to say his name. She was bold, and he needed a bold witch for his own. She had to know her place of course, but he would never settle for a pushover. Though he would have killed anyone else for saying it, he seemed surprisingly complacent with her lack of fear. It suited her. However, he knew revealing the truth would scare her.

"Hermione, I _am_ Voldemort." A sinister grin swept over his face and his eyes met with hers.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend the words that had just been spoken. She looked away and closed her eyes, pretending it was all a bad dream. This young man looked nothing like Voldemort. He was handsome, kind, young. It just couldn't be true. There was no way she could have been this stupid. There was no way this was really happening.

"Speechless, I see? Yes, I knew you'd hate me in the morning," he replied cunningly.

"I…I…don't believe you," she said softly, glancing up at him.

"I suppose I can't blame you for that, but there are so many things I could do to you do make you believe," he said, walking in circles around her. She was still suspended in the air. "Hmmm…what about a Cruciatus curse?" he tightened his grip on her in the air, but did not cast the spell. He could not risk harming her, especially not yet knowing her condition. He would never dare harm his heir.

"Please, don't…" she breathed, barely able to squeak out the words.

"I already have you begging," he laughed. "No. Anyone can do that. Let's see…" he trailed off. He focused his wand on her right wrist and began to cast in Parseltongue. Hermione squirmed and tried to move her arm away, but he was too powerful. Without her wand and with his mind set on controlling her movements, she stood defenseless.

As he continued, a dark serpent emerged from his wand and crawled towards her skin. He flicked his wand and as he did so, the small creature embedded itself into her, causing her to cry out in pain. He knew this was not pleasant, but nowhere near the level of agony caused by the Cruciatus curse. He also released her from the suspension, causing her to fall to the ground. She bent over, nearly falling from the pain.

After she recovered from the shock, Hermione stared at her tender wrist. Horrified, she saw the mark. This, along with his fluency in Parseltongue, was fairly convincing. She knew of the Trade of Fates, but where did he get this body from? He certainly did not look like Tom Riddle Jr, nor anyone else she knew. Obviously he was aware of this, and recognized the need for a better disguise. But how did he fool with professors? Surely they investigated his claim of relation to Harry? What a sly little trick to lower her guard. Hermione also knew of her role in this Trade of Fates, which empowered her. She decided she would speak her mind to this monster and would hide her fear, because she knew she was of value to him.

"You made me a Death Eater," she said, her voice shaking, in more of a stating tone than a question.

"More than that I'm afraid. Notice the more feminine eyes on the snake, along with the embellishments and intricate pattern. Yours is also on the left wrist rather than forearm."

"So I'm an extra special Death Eater?" she inquired, a tear running down her cheek and falling on the mark. He grabbed her chin and lifted it so her eyes were level with his.

"You are more worthy than to carry that name, Hermione. Death Eaters are my lowly, easily replaceable servants. You are to be my most valuable servant. You are marked for me, because you are to be the vessel for my heir. No one would dare lay a hand on you," he stated.

"And what makes you think this is ok? What makes you think I want this?" she asked, crying now. Her composure vanished when he touched her. His hands were so cold, so much colder than last night. The thought of what she'd done...with Voldemort..._Voldemort._

"You made your choice. I gave you plenty of opportunities to stop me," he smirked.

"I doubt that I ever had a choice," she said, slumping. How could she have been the one picked for this awful position? Obviously she was talented and skillful, as well as no longer a "Mud-Blood", but there were other witches who would kill to be her right now. She guessed that it had something to do with her father, as McGonagall suggested he and Voldemort had been friends. Despite the possibility of familial connections, Hermione had no interest in helping Voldemort, her best friend's foe and sworn enemy. She knew he delighted in knowing this as well, for he presumed it would cripple Harry to know his best friend was now his prisoner, and possibly the mother of his child, a child that would allow him to remain in this life. For the first time ever, Hermione found herself wishing she was still of Muggle parentage. At least then Voldemort would never have chosen her.

"You are right. You did not have a say in the matter. I chose you, and you will have the honor of producing an heir for your Dark Lord," he replied, offering her his hand. She ignored it. He used his abilities to lift her hand into his.

"Come now Hermione, don't be stubborn. This can all go relatively easily if you simply cooperate." Voldemort pulled her closer.

"I don't want to help you," she boldly, pushing away from him.

"I can make you do whatever I want, so you might as well do it anyway," he shot back.

"I'm not afraid of you. You won't hurt me, if I'm so important to you," she said.

"Ah, but I can. Once we see if you did in fact conceive, then yes, I will refrain from physical punishments. But… your friends are not so important to me. Would you prefer if I just return to Hogwarts and dispose of a few of them?"

"You wouldn't risk an attack at Hogwarts," she rationalized.

"They won't always be there though, plus you forget my servants who could easily slip through your pathetic defenses…Or what of your family? They could easily be taken care of…" he said devilishly, circling her.

"Don't…" she breathed, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Or do you even care about any of them any more? After all, your friends didn't believe you and your parents aren't actually your parents, are they?" he asked, circling her and standing behind her.

"They are still my parents," she said through gritted teeth, her anger rising. How dare he threaten her family. It wasn't right that they should suffer for her. At the same time, the entire world could depend on her choices within the next few days and weeks. Would the betterment of the world be worth losing her loved ones? She cringed at the idea of making such choices. It wasn't fair.

"And keep in mind...if you make this experience especially troublesome for me, I certainly do not have to keep you around once your task is complete. If you want to live, you should start convincing me you're worthwhile," he added. He really did not like the idea of other women caring for his child, but if that was the case then so be it. It might even be better. He wasn't entirely sure that Hermione would love and adhere to his offspring. Her nature suggested it, but he wasn't completely convinced.

Hermione gulped. She was living on borrowed time. She had less than a year to live. Surely she would not cave, allowing Voldemort to do with her as he pleased. The thought of her as Voldemort's queen made her nauseous. Even if she resisted, Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to apply the Imperious Curse, forcing her to submit. She had to fight. She had to make a stand. She would not reduce herself to groveling for _him. _

_'But I don't want to die," _Hermione thought to herself. She hated herself for being so selfish, so cowardly. Her silence provoked Voldemort to peer into her thoughts.

"So then, you see my dear, you have several incentives to do as I say," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and a light kiss on her cheek before Apparating, sending them into the swirling darkness.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, a disoriented Luna walked briskly down a corridor, hoping to see another aid. She hadn't seen Hermione at all during the previous night, as she never came back to their room. Luna had agreed that she could stay with her in her private quarters since things had gone awry with Ron. She also had yet to see her all day around the castle, and the two of them usually ate breakfast together. Worrying came second nature to her, but she felt something especially odd about this scenario. Turning the corner, she stepped outside, spotting Harry on the steps with Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried out. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't seen her," Harry said softly, turning to Ron. "What about you?"

"We talked yesterday afternoon…I left her in what was supposed to be our room. That was the last I saw her," Ron replied, looking down at the ground.

"I can't find her anywhere," Luna sighed.

"Don't worry Luna. She's probably laying low after all the…excitement," Harry assured her.

"I still think you should give her a chance and listen to her," Luna snapped. "Hermione wouldn't make that up."

"I don't know what to think about it," Harry said, annoyed.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to her. Harry pushed him back.

"Yes," Luna replied bluntly. "And that your girlfriend is telling the truth."

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore," Ron snapped back, storming off back inside.

"Well…things sure are getting heated around here…" Luna said awkwardly, twirling a strand of her hair.

"For sure," Harry sighed. " Well, I'll see you tonight at the meeting. You got the word, right?"

"Yes. All aids to McGonagall's quarters this evening. Do you know why?" Luna asked.

"She didn't say. I assume it involves Voldemort and the scheme…" Harry guessed, shrugging.

"I'll be there," Luna said, smiling as she turned away. Harry shook his head. Luna was usually so calm and relaxed. She clearly felt impassioned about this issue with Ginny…he realized he should ask her whether she ever saw the letters, or if Hermione at least discussed it with her. He rationalized that Luna did hear something, hence her defense of Hermione just now. He decided he would talk to Hermione after the meeting tonight, and give her another chance to tell her story. He even considered subjecting Ginny to truth serum. He loved Ginny, but he loved Hermione too. Somehow, he would get to the real story.

Later that evening, several of the former students gathered in the sitting room within the headmistress's chambers. Harry and Ron were the first to attend, followed by Luna and Neville, then Ginny, then Dean and Seamus. Harry immediately became concerned. It was very unlike Hermione to be late, as she was typically very punctual. He then realized Adrian wasn't there either.

"I wonder where Hermione is?" Ron asked.

"Same for Adrian," Harry added.

"Hell I almost forgot him," Ron said with a laugh.

"I haven't seen either of them all day," Neville commented as he bit into a pastry.

"Neither did I," Luna confirmed.

"That's odd…" Dean said.

Just then, McGonagall entered, along with Snape. She looked around, noticing the absence of a couple of aids.

"Where Granger? I mean….Lyons?" Snape asked, unaccustomed to the brat's new name. He was so used to her presence, as she was quite smart but rather annoying. She was forever asking questions and always seemed too good for everyone, just like her mother. She had been Lily's best friend. Well, female friend. Then he realized his own aid was missing as well.

"And what of Adrian?" McGonagall demanded.

"We don't know where they are," Harry replied, his voice full of questions. Where had these two gone? Had they gone together? Was everything ok?

"No one has seen either of them all day," Luna interjected.

"Great. I'm not even a day single and I bet she's running off with another guy," Ron exclaimed.

"Come off it Ron," Harry said sternly.

"Now, now let us not jump to conclusions!" McGonagall insisted. "Let's conduct a search…starting with their respective rooms."

"Hermione isn't there," Ron stated.

"And you are so sure of this how?" Snape asked.

"We were to room together. After we…talked…yesterday, I changed the password so she couldn't come back after she left."

"And I agreed to let her stay with me. I doubt she even knew Ron did that, but she definitely didn't want to go back," Luna replied.

"So Hermione has no room, technically. But she could still be a dozen places in the castle. Ask around, and look in obscure places," McGonagall said. "As for Adrian, he does have a room. Let's try there."

The headmistress and Harry walked towards Adrian's quarters. Harry was nervous and he didn't know why. He half expected Hermione to be in the library and had simply lost track of time, where as the other half of him feared she was behind the door….with his cousin.

Upon approaching the room, neither heard any noise.

"Adrian? Come out at once! You're late!" McGonagall cried. No response. She knocked, but still no word. She tried the door, but naturally it was locked. "We don't know his password."

"Adrian? Are you in there? It's me Harry," he called out, hoping that maybe he'd answer his call. Suddenly, the door began to squeak open. It barely moved, but opened just enough for Harry to apply force and step inside.

On the back of the door, McGonagall noted an item Harry had never seen before. It was round and flat, almost like a mirror, but cast no reflection when she gazed into it.

"Headmistress McGonagall, at your service," she spoke to the item. She shook her head and tilted it towards Harry. "Say something."

"Where is Hermione?" he asked. The device lit up with a faint glow and his face appeared in the mirror.

"It's a voice recognizing device. Haven't seen one in years. Adrian set this up so that if you came looking for him, you could enter his room…for whatever reason."

He was startled to see the room lit by candles everywhere, as though Adrian had just concluded a romantic encounter. There was no bed in the center of the room where one should have been. Instead, he saw a pile of clothes next to a few candles burning on the floor. He rushed towards them, but McGonagall tugged him back.

"Be careful Harry! It could be a trap! A port key or some sort of device," she warned. Harry stepped cautiously towards the clothing, tapping them with his wand. He lifted one of the garments up to take a better look.

It was Hermione's shirt.

In Adrian's room.

Harry was extremely confused. He continued to lift up the clothes and inspect them, until underneath her pants he found a note.

He leaned in closer to read the parchment. The words were written in what looked to be blood. The words made him go numb.

_"She's mine."_

_

* * *

_**=D At least one more chapter within the next 2 weeks, promise. School starts back on the 18th =/ Then I won't have as much free time.**

**Next chapter: More talk between the lovebirds, the Hogwarts crew panics, and Hermione and Draco have a reunion. Plus, we find out Hermione's "condition"!**


	11. Pretty Girl Is Suffering

**Hey guys! School is back in progress, so I probably won't be writing as much. However, here is a good bit to last a while, I hope! Don't get too impatient!**

**"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. And that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head"- Pretty Girl (The Way): Sugarcult **

**

* * *

**

After what felt like eternity, Hermione fluttered her eyelids, afraid to face her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was; she could be anywhere. Being with him meant endless possibilities.

Pleasantly, she found herself in a plush room, complete with a vanity and wardrobe at her disposal. Surprisingly, no restraints bound her to the bed nor did there seem to be any sign of danger or threat present. She was still wearing the purple robe, which she clutched tenderly. Voldemort was nowhere in sight, but she was sure he was here. It was almost as if she could sense him. Power like his reeked through the halls and sank into her skin like a poison.

She rose in search of discovering her mysterious location, hoping to find some answers. She didn't know what she really expected. She doubted there would be anyone else here, let alone anyone she knew or anyone who dared help her escape. Despite the unlikely chance, she knew she needed to find out her location and get the word to the others about what was going on. Somehow. If they even cared anymore. Surely they would, seeing as how this issue superseded their intimate matters.

She crept towards the door and was shocked when it opened, as she assumed she would be trapped in this room, kept away for Voldemort's amusement. Slowly and cautiously she crept down the hallway, seeing neither signs of life nor any telltale signs of where she was.

Clearly it was a nice home, as it was adorned with lavish paintings and tapestries. She turned the corner and came across what appeared to be a library. Aimlessly she walked up and down the aisles, looking at the titles and dragging her fingers across the dusty spines.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice called out. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy clutching several books. He seemed very startled to see her here.

"Draco?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked rather quickly.

"I happen to live here," he grinned, shifting his weight and the books in his arms.

"This doesn't look like your family's manor," she replied.

"My father did some remodeling, as did our Master," he answered. "We have relocated as well." Draco gestured towards the window, causing her Hermione to step lightly towards the glass. She stared out into what appeared to be a rainforest. Rich greenery stretched on for miles, spotted with bright and endowed flora. Surely they were not in England any longer.

"Look, I'm one of you now," she joked after a moment of silence as she showed him her mark, not knowing what else to say.

"Today is my last day," he sighed as he glanced at her arm with a pang of guilt.

"What do you mean? I thought, a Death Eater was bound for life and beyond?" she inquired.

"I…made a deal with him. I promised to…help…find you and get you back here safely. Then he agreed to release me of my duties…" he said shyly.

She remained quiet and cast her eyes downward, away from him. Never had he spoken so gently to her. She knew why he changed. She was no longer of putrid blood. He now considered her worthwhile.

"Hermione… it may not mean anything to you now, but…I wish I could take back everything I did to you for all of these years. If only I had known the truth…"

"What makes you think I would have wanted to be your friend, seeing the way you treated people? Knowing that you work for him?"

"I know, you probably wouldn't have. But I regret making your life hell. It wasn't right. I was always jealous of you and your talent…that was really why I hassled you. That was simply immaturity. You have to understand...this was a life I was born into. I didn't ask for this life."

"You have a funny way of showing your sorry…helping him to get to me."

"What was I supposed to do? He would have killed me if I refused! You're in the same situation you know. I don't see you being so noble," he scoffed.

She gulped. He was right. She was just as much a coward. Though it pained her to admit it, she didn't want to be brave. She wanted to live. Her strong and proud Gryffindor nature evaporated with Voldemort's icy words.

"So you did your share. Why are you still here?" Hermione questioned.

"He asked me to gather these readings for you. All that's left to do is pack" he replied, heading towards the hallway. She followed him as they made their way back to what was apparently her room.

"I never thought this would happen to me," she said, her eyes tearing up. He set the books down on a table near the door of her room. He hesitated, then closed the door. This looked bad: him, alone with Voldemort's consort…

"Neither did I," he replied, reaching for her hand. She looked surprised by his gesture. "But if anyone should be the mother of the Dark Lord's heir, its you Hermione."

"Why?" she choked, holding back a sob. He didn't answer right away. Instead he simply bowed his head slightly to her.

"I have faith in you, as I hope you have faith in me," he said after a moment. Hermione was confused about why he suddenly changed his tone and what he meant by that.

With that, he turned and started out the door.

"Goodbye Hermione," he said quietly.

"Goodbye," she breathed back, fighting back sadness as he walked away. She never imagined her only hope would be Draco and now he was leaving her here at Voldemort's mercy. She turned back towards her room. Voldemort was before her, his arms crossed.

She gasped and jumped back.

"Did you enjoy your little chat with Malfoy?" he asked harshly.

"What, are you jealous?" she played. He cast a binding spell on her, dragging her closer to him.

"Don't play games with me, girl. I was listening to every word. You cannot escape me here," he said as he released her gently. He needed to stop resorting to that spell when she spoke out of line. Some other sort of discouraging agent would need to be applied once she was pregnant. He could not yet feel a life source, and with the two of them, any offspring would undoubtedly produce a substantial energy even at such an early stage of life. This worried him slightly, but it had only been two days. Perhaps it needed more time.

"Clearly you don't mind me exploring this place," she replied.

"You will stay here in this manor until you produce an heir. You are free to roam as you please, so long as you do not cause problems or try any escape attempts. After the child's birth, whether you live or die will be at my sole discretion," he explained.

"Wonderful news," she said softly, rolling her eyes.

"Such blatant shows of disrespect are not going to win my favor," he informed her as he fiddled with his wand.

"Would you prefer that I grovel before you?" she asked sarcastically. With that remark, he placed a simply headache spell on her, which caused her to fall on her knees in pain.

"Yes, actually. That's more like it," he grinned.

"You cheated," she shot back as she grimaced.

"I told you that I have the power to have you do whatever I want. You might as well spare me the artificial display of bravery and courage. You fool yourself into believing you are not afraid. This is my own fault, as I have not shown you a fraction of my relentless nature. Perhaps you actually do need to see how cruel I can be to truly respect me?" he suggested.

Carefully, he conjured images of her adoptive parents, staging a scene in which he captured them and murdered them.

"They are in the possession of several of my followers, awaiting my orders..."

"No," she breathed, her eyes wide. "Please don't. I already told you I would do as you wish," she admitted shamefully.

"Something tells me you will just keep saying that," he said shaking his head. He spoke in Parseltongue and waved his wand at the image. The Death Eaters began to cast and within seconds, green lights emerged from their wands. Hermione screamed.

"NO! Stop, please! They don't deserve this!" she wailed, reaching for Voldemort with her fists. He restrained her with his powers.

"They are Muggles. Of course they do," he insisted as he walked out of the room with a sly smile.

Hermione struggled to comprehend what just happened. The people she knew as parents were now dead. It didn't seem real. Maybe seeing it that way made it seem less realistic to her than if they'd been in front of her. She didn't doubt Voldemort's ability to do so, but was surprised that he did it after she complied with his orders. She'd resisted, but to what she considered to be playful, not threatening. Perhaps he was trying to wear down her reserve and make her feel as though this was all she had left to live for. She didn't think he really wanted her to...embrace him, exactly, but...this was just his nature. Voldemort was a killer who despised Muggles. Her parents were an easy target. And it was all her fault.

* * *

"How did we let this happen?" Luna sobbed as she clung to Neville.

"Its our faults. We let him slip through…." McGonagall said. She sharply turned to stare at Snape.

"Don't get any ideas. I wanted him because I thought he was related to Lily. I will confess that right now. It may seem pretentious, but it's the truth," Snape said in his own defense.

"Why should we believe you?" Professor Grubby-plank replied. "You were so insistent that we choose Adrian!"

"I assure you, I had no idea," Snape argued.

"Truth serum can easily prove this, but I believe you," McGonagall said.

"He fooled all of us," Harry said. "I knew something was odd about him. I should have known something was up when my scar stared to hurt again."

"But how did he get to her?" Ron wondered.

"She was upset. I'm sure she wandered off alone," Luna suggested.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Its…complicated," Harry stuttered.

"What _**happened**_?" Snape roared.

"Hermione started a rumor about Ginny. Ron and I got rather heated with her…" Harry began.

"She didn't," Ginny stammered. "This is all _my _fault."

"What?" Harry breathed.

"She didn't make it up. I….lied to cover my tracks," she said softly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Great. Just bloody great," Ron sighed.

"Ginny how could you?" Luna asked.

"I believed you. I really almost thought you were telling the truth," Harry yelled.

"Harry please, try to understand! I am so sorry!" she wailed, reaching for him as he pulled away.

"Enough!" Snape said as he stood, raising his arms. "So he took advantage of her despair. He sensed that she was vulnerable and made a move."

"She may not even think we care anymore," Ron thought aloud.

"I think we've done enough talking," McGonagall said sternly. "Everyone needs to calm down and think things through. We will immediately send search teams to various places she might be, but realize that Voldemort undoubtedly took precautions to hide her. We will take turns, as we cannot have the entire castle running amuck. In order to find her, we must think smart and think together. Understand?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement or nodded.

"Ron and I will go first," Harry volunteered.

"Very well then. Let's start with Hogsmeade , then Diagon Alley and see if anyone has heard any rumors. Ask about the Malfoys, as I'm sure they are in on this entire scheme based on what happened at their home," McGonagall suggested.

Everyone began to scatter and go about their ways, looming in dispair and anxiety. Ginny nervously walked up to Harry.

"Please, be careful," she said gently. Harry ignored her. "Look, I know you're upset. I would be too, but I still care about you."

"I wouldn't care if I never saw you again," Harry spat. Ron eyed them intently, but he felt similar distain for his sister right now. She'd caused a lot of unnecessary problems for everyone, especially between himself and Hermione. Perhaps it was meant to be though, since apparently she'd had thoughts on her mind waiting to escape.

"Let's go Harry," Ron motioned after awkwardly hugging Ginny goodbye.

* * *

Draco gathered his belongings quickly as he prepared to depart. He wasn't sure where he would go from here. This was his home. What was he supposed to do now? The life he had always known was now gone to him. No longer was he bound in servitude. As he picked up his bags, he felt his father's presence behind him.

"Its done, Father," he said sternly as he pulled his bag's strings taught. "No need to try and change my mind."

"You don't want to do this Draco. Please, consider what you're doing," he pleaded.

"I'm not changing sides," he replied. He turned to face him as he placed his bag over his shoulder. "I'm just….free." Lucius walked forward and grabbed his son's arm, pulling down his sleeve.

"Do you see this? You can never truly be free! Don't you get it?" Lucius raged.

"He promised me, Father. We have an arrangement," Draco assured.

"You have a deal for now. Have you considered that he may change his mind? At any time he may call on you for a task and you will be obligated to fulfill your duty," he explained.

"When he summons someone, anyone, they must do as he commands, regardless of their loyalty! Hermione is a perfect example!" Draco shouted back.

Lucius remained quiet for a moment. He simply did not want to lose his son. The idea of Draco being elsewhere, not with the family, was unsettling.

"Father, you have to let me go. This is what I want. If he orders me back, so be it. But I have faith in his word," Draco said.

"He never promised to leave you alone, Draco."

"That's a risk I have to take then. I'm going to move on from this."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? Your name is blacklisted. No one will hire you. No one will sell to you. There is no where else for you to go," Lucius warned.

"I'll find somewhere," Draco mumbled as he headed for the doorway, brushing past his father.

"A prison cell? Turning yourself in is about the only option you have."

Draco didn't respond as he stormed down the hallway. His father was wrong. There was one place he could always go: Hogwarts.

* * *

The days dragged on, and what seemed like forever was not even a week. She didn't see Voldemort for a while, nor did she especially want to anyway. She hated him. She didn't see how he could face her again. He murdered her parents. Now she and Harry had something more in common.

Seeing him was so strange now, knowing what she'd done with the most despicable creature on the planet. Every morning and evening, she felt her abdomen in search of the presence of life, knowing Voldemort had likely done the same last time he'd seen her. She wasn't sure about his ability to detect such life forces from a distance, so she was unsure as to whether he knew the status or not. So far, she detected nothing.

One night, Hermione lay in bed, attempting to fall asleep. Sleep did not come easy for her, as she was worried about all that was going on around her. As she tossed and turned, she she suddenly felt a cold feeling spreading up and around her body. Such a vivid sensation jerked her upwards in order to see the cause of this feeling. A large and smooth snake lay coiled around her arm and hips, its face about a foot away from hers. She started to scream, but the snake moved its body to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhhh," the creature uttered in a raspy, familiar voice. "It's meeeee." The snake began to shift from the long and scaly form into that of a man. After the transformation, Voldemort lay beside her.

"You really enjoy scaring me, don't you?" she snapped, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she crawled out of the bed. He laughed.

"It is rather amusing. Eventually I'm sure you will come to expect things like this, so I need to enjoy it while I can," he said as he lounged back in the bed, placing his hands behind his head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" she screamed. Hermione felt herself frozen in her tracks. For the first time, she made a serious attempt to fight back.

"Come now, let's not have bad feelings between us Hermione," Voldemort said sweetly, but still sarcastic as usual.

"You **killed** my parents!" she cried out.

"They were not your real parents," he justified.

"They raised me! I loved them!" she yelled as anger grew in her voice as she continued to struggle. Miraculously, she freed one foot and stepped back. Voldemort looked astounded. He rose to follow her, and squinted, concentrating.

She too fought mentally with all she had. The second attempt was more difficult, as he was applying considerably more power now. Somehow, she managed to lift another foot up.

"That's it, keep trying," he encouraged her.

"You want me to fight back?" she asked, surprised.

"Not many witches of your age have so much strength without their wand. It's fascinating." With that, he allowed her release and she backed up as far as she could, colliding with the wall. He crept closer.

"Yet another reason no other witch will do," he said as he leaned into her. She placed her hands on his chest as if to push him away, but it was pointless. He had been playing about the last spell, but his mind seemed made up about this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head into her neck. She braced herself for the event she'd be powerless to stop. She could try, but he was determined.

Suddenly, something snapped in Hermione's brain. It all made sense.

Hermione sighed gently and moved her hands from the position on his chest to that of his face. He looked up at her, surprised. He didn't like women touching him so delicately. He pulled her hands away more softly than he meant to, and she again made him uncomfortable when she held onto his hands. Hermione decided yet again that she would try and use her importance to her advantage. If she had to endure this, she would not go down as a victim. She refused to give him the satisfaction of controlling her. She knew he didn't really want her to fight back, but he didn't really want her to want this either. If that were the case, she knew he would have simply applied the Imperious Curse from the beginning. She realized that it was just as much about the mind game for him as it was the end result. He enjoyed the chase and the thrill of conquering her. The big and bad Voldemort was lonely. Yet he saw this opportunity as a legitimate means to get close to someone. Hermione knew this would be how she would truly deprive him of his powers. She was going to win. She swallowed hard. Did she have what it took to outwit the Dark Lord?

As his hands grazed over her waist, he stopped suddenly and pulled back.

"As much as I was looking forward to this, tonight's events are no longer necessary," he sighed. She looked at him confused, then realized what he meant. She placed her hands on her stomach. Just like that, the energy was there. She glanced up at him. Their eyes met in a seemingly awkward and confused yet softening stare. He grabbed her wrist gently and Apparated the few feet to her bed.

"Sleep," he said, just before he Apparated away. He gave her no time to respond.

This was too much of an awkward situation for him. He never envisioned himself needing to be a father, yet here he was, just months away from such a title. He didn't know what else to do. His obligation was fulfilled. Now the rest was up to her. He didn't see why he needed to stay at her side. His only duty now was to insure that she was well cared for and that no harm came to her. Though she amused him, he wasn't ready to embrace her as a "queen", so to speak. He never imagined giving out such a position either.

He had never been in love. The love for his mother was perhaps the only such emotion he'd ever known, and that was such a distant feeling. He'd lost all sense of what the emotion meant. Women had been about instant gratification, nothing more. But then again, no girl was quite like Hermione. Plus, he felt indebted to her father to treat her with a degree of respect. She simply clouded that with her ridiculous attitude and her stubbornness. He knew that she realized her importance to him for the time being, which gave her courage. Though it was frustrating, he didn't really mind. She was interesting to say the least. He decided it was better that way; she'd be boring if she didn't resist at all. Killing the Muggles was just a means of asserting his authority, as well as ridding the world of people he deemed unfit to breathe. She didn't need to be attached to such scum.

Meanwhile, Hermione stayed awake, touching her stomach lightly. She was pregnant? It didn't seem real. She wasn't ready to be a mother, was she? Much less the mother of Voldemort's child? Her emotional state was far from stable or ready to handle pregnancy.

Draco's comments still bothered her. What had he meant? She pondered this further, wondering. A burden now rested upon her, or rather, within her, that could determine the fate of the entire world. Hermione knew there was no more time to waste. Voldemort would surely administer spells to enhance the pregnancy and speed up the delivery time so that the duration of the pregnancy would be considerably shorter. From her readings, she'd only heard of a case in which the spell reduced the length from nine months to five. Any further enhancement would be too risky for the fetus. From here on out, she needed to be smart with her choices and actions. Several plans and ideas cluttered her brain as she dwelled on the subject. She feared she was on her own, left to decide her own fate. Her friends did not know where she was, nor did she. She could not depend on a rescue. Knowing it was entirely up to her clung to her conscious. Nothing else could hold her attention. Nothing else mattered anymore.

* * *

**=D A baby's on the way! Or...maybe babies? Hmmmmm...heee heee**

**Next chapter: Hermione debates her situation further and makes a rash decision under the pressure, the gang gets a tip from an unexpected source**


	12. Sirens

**Sorry it's been a while! I just got out for the summer, but I am starting an online class this week as well as work. I have one nice chapter ready to go for you all though! Please review and enjoy!**

**PS: Please check out my Snape/Hermione oneshot: "One Last Time" **

**"I do this from time to time, where I could never wake from a bad dream." Sirens- Angels and Airwaves **

* * *

Several days later, Hermione sat bewildered by her current emotional state. She stared at the potion before her, placed beside her food. Servants brought it to her 4 hours ago because she felt too ill to get out of bed.

It would be the final vial, the final dose to complete the enhancement of her pregnancy. She couldn't find it within herself to take it. The others had been no problem. She'd shut off her mind, forcing herself to do as Voldemort wanted. Her life depended on her compliance.

Or did it? That's what he said, anyway. But this was Voldemort. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Even if she did everything he asked, he could still kill her.

Even if she did live, what sort of life was she setting the stage for here? Was she to live at his side, caring for this child that would allow him to stay in this world? Baring Voldemort's child would be a disgrace for all she stood for. She would become the enemy of her friends by default. They would hate her. Her life as she knew it would be over.

It was not fair. Why did the fate of the world come down to her? Why was she the witch charged with this task?

She eyed the letter opener in an ornate dish on her vanity. It was a useless thing, since no one knew where she was and she never received any mail. It seemed to call her.

Slowly she moved towards it, picking it up and twirling it in her fingers. Hermione walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, placing a hand on her growing belly. She was surely showing now, but had not fully developed. Rather than a few weeks along, she appeared to be about four months along.

Hermione tried to block out the thought that this was a child she was intending to harm as she positioned the blade on her stomach. Tears began to fall from her eyes. It was not fair. She never dreamed she'd be a cruel mother, one that would harm her own child, but this was Voldemort's child. It would surely grow to be evil, just like it's father. This child had to die, as did Hermione, for the good of the rest of the world. Surely he would kill her when he realized what she'd done, or for even attempting to do. She gripped the opener tighter as her heartbeat quickened. She was so nervous. The thought of this pain was unbearable. More importantly, the moral conflict held her back. It was a sacrifice she wanted to be brave enough to make, but she could not drive in the point.

"You won't do it," Voldemort said suddenly. He appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He made no attempt to reach for her or take the weapon away. She looked at him with tearful eyes, lost and confused. Determination and her wits failed her.

"Do not presume to tell me what I won't do!" Hermione screamed, pointing the blade harder into her. "I can ruin your plans with a single thrust!" She pretended to maintain her intent.

"I know you, Hermione. I can read your mind like a book, remember?" he smirked. "Nice try though."

"How do you know I won't? I got this far, didn't I?" she asked.

"You have a dull letter opener in hand. You haven't done anything. And you won't."

"I will!" she yelled, pressing harder, hard enough to draw blood.

"You won't. The guilt of harming an innocent child is too much for your soul to bare," he replied coldly, walking towards her.

"Don't! Don't come any closer!" she wailed as she lifted the weapon as if to threaten him. He rolled his eyes, reaching out his hand for the letter opener, which flew towards him. She stared at him, frightened.

"You are pathetic," he sighed. "You did this for attention, and no other reason. Are you trying to tell me you'd like to see more of me, Hermione?" She didn't reply for a moment.

"I wanted to end it. If I did, the world would be a better place…" she trailed off. She felt so stupid, so easily defeated. No matter how much she knew she wanted to, Voldemort was right. She couldn't harm her baby, even if it was his.

"If you don't have my child? Well, for others maybe, but certainly not for you. Had you managed to harm the child, I would have had no use for you any longer. You don't want to die, do you?

"Of course not, but I wanted to make the sacrifice," she replied.

"Martyrdom is overrated my dear. Come," he demanded. She looked up at him, surprised that he was not screaming at her or otherwise showing his anger. He had to be upset.

She carefully got up and proceeded to follow him. He began to gather up anything else he thought she might use to harm herself. Even though he knew she really wouldn't, he didn't like the thought of it even being in her mind. He could not take chances. He turned to face her. He glanced down, surprised to see her on her knees before him with her head lowered.

"I'm…I'm sorry, my Lord. Please forgive my foolishness. I beg that you do not kill me," she said trembling, daring not to look him in the eyes. She hoped he would not see through her act. She was not sorry, but rather ashamed of herself for not having the courage to do what needed to be done.

"Oh get up," he spat, rolling his eyes.

"I thought that was how you wanted me to be?" she shot back, confused, as she rose.

"It's boring. You're far more interesting when you fight back. I'm afraid I would miss your fiery nature," he replied with a smirk. "Now drink this," he ordered, handing her the vial she'd been ignoring. She nodded and swallowed it.

"Due to your mania, I will have to take away some of your freedoms I graciously permitted. You will be under close supervision and I will call on you more frequently. You will join me whenever I request. And no more suicidal episodes, do you understand me?" He jerked her hand harshly, pulling her towards him so that their faces were almost touching. She nodded and he let go of her. His eyes dipped downward towards her stomach and reached his hand outward, letting it just hover over her dress. Carefully she raised her own hand on top of his. She wondered if he wanted to touch her to feel for the child.

"It's all right," she said, pushing his hand onto her stomach. "I haven't felt a kick yet, but it shouldn't be much longer." He shrugged.

"I was feeling the energy presence. The child is putting off a great deal of strength. I guess it's only fitting," he replied, quickly removing his hand. Any child of his was sure to be powerful. Hermione's abilities complimented the fact.

He reached for the hem of her dress and raised it in order to inspect the mark she made. She shifted uncomfortably as he did so, as her underwear was revealed. Not that it mattered, but it still felt odd to be so exposed before the Dark Lord.

He knew the mark was not serious, but he had to be careful. Even a slight infection could balloon into a larger problem. "I will send in a maid to attend to your wound."

"It's fine, really," Hermione sulked. "I…didn't mean to."

"Why of course you did. You simply do not have what it takes to kill, Hermione, and for that, as of right now, I am thankful."

_"I guess I am too,_" she thought to herself.

"Exactly," he remarked as he left.

* * *

Voldemort Apparated back to his common room, where Lucius was waiting for him, along with several other Death Eaters.

"Lucius, I need you to start visiting Hermione," he ordered.

"Certainly, sire. May I ask what for?" he inquired.

"I need you to teach her Occlumency. She has a very weak mind. Her thoughts are so easily available. I am afraid that Severus has already attempted to read her thoughts, and if he has not yet, he soon will."

"Of course. I will do as you command. She does not know where she is though, does she?"

"No, but your son almost told her. I overheard a conversation they had just prior to his departure," Voldemort said, eying Lucius suspiciously.

"I can assure you My Lord, Draco meant no harm," Lucius insisted. Voldemort sighed.

"You don't need to protect him anymore, Lucius. He is relieved of his command. He has served me well."

"I am grateful, sire." Lucius bowed and stepped back. He couldn't help but notice a distinction in the demeanor of this master and his prior. Something about him seemed less cruel, but at the same time he was still capable of killing and torture.

* * *

Late one evening, Voldemort sat with a few concubines stroking and petting him on a lounge chair. He felt disgusted by their presence. Usually he craved nothing more than a quick release, but no longer would these broads do. It had been a week since Hermione's episode and she appeared to be in a much better mental state. Something within her simply cracked. He rationed it was her loneliness, giving her too much free time to occupy her mind without any structure to her day. She needed a routine. When she was not distracted, she began to think too intently about the situation before her. He knew she was clever and intelligent, and thus would forever always weigh her options, but he decided the less time she spent unoccupied, the better. Because of this decision, he had ordered his best calligrapher to visit her and help her perfect her handwriting, along with a talented potions master, animal trainer, and other skilled witches and wizards at his disposal.

"Leave," he ordered.

"My Lord?" one asked, confused. She reached for his crotch with a sly grin.

Voldemort blasted her with green light from his wand and the witch fell silently to the ground. He waved his hands and the body began to float away. The other girl beside him gasped.

"I like you better that I liked her. Now get out!" he screamed. The terrified concubine nodded and scurried away.

"Oh, one more thing. Send for Hermione. Tell her I require an audience," he said with a smile.

"Yes, sir," she replied nervously.

He sat back, wondering how he wanted this entire endeavor to end. He really hated to admit it, but he liked Hermione's company. By no means would he say he was in love, for he lacked such a capacity. What he was certain of was a particular fondness for her. That said, he doubted she would ever come to truly wish to be beside him. For nearly half of her life, she'd become accustomed to fighting him at every turn. She hated him and he knew it. She would never love him, just as he would never love her, but he had so much he could offer to her. He knew it would be difficult for her to accept her new life, one of evil and raising the child of the Dark Lord. He feared she would forever seek escape, possibly taking the child with her. That he could not allow.

"I'm here," Hermione announced as she entered his room. She headed for the balcony. What could he possibly want with her at this hour? It was nearly midnight. Didn't he know she needed sleep?

"Join me," he said, waving his arm. He gestured towards the chair beside him. She sat down nervously, unsure of what he wanted. "I presume you discovered you could not Apparate to my quarters."

"Yes, I figured that out the first day I got here," she said with a forced smile.

"I'm the only one who can Apparate in this house. I have charms set up to prevent it. But come now, let's talk."

"Talk? Why now?" she asked as she laid back and yawned. "It's so late."

"Because I have things to say." She shifted uncomfortably, closing her eyes.

"Very well," she said, nodding at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, what would you like to happen to you after you give birth?" he inquired. She thought for a moment, keeping her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"Surely you can read my thoughts. You should know," she scoffed.

"You wish to return to your friends, abandoning your child?" he asked harshly.

"Don't make me out to be the bad person here," she replied. "I just want to go back to the life you _stole_ from me!"

"And you think I would let you go back?"

"No, but you asked me what I wanted."

"You would have no qualms about leaving behind a child that is also your own, not just mine?"

"Of course I would!" she shot upwards to face him, eyes wide now. "But I know you will raise him to be evil, just like _you_, and that would pain me even more. That's why I wanted to kill him, so you couldn't turn him into a monster," she said as she began to cry. He remained quiet for a moment.

_"Him_?" he asked, sounding more uncertain than he had about the previous questions.

"It's just a guess. Plus I assumed that's what you wanted," she said. She was right. He did want a boy. He'd never even really considered what he would do with a daughter.

"I will make you a deal," he began after a moment. Hermione scoffed at his remark.

"If it is a boy, you can leave. I will never seek you out and he will never know who you are. I cannot promise that I will never see you again, as my endeavors will likely bring me close to your friends. However, I will not spare you if you raise a wand to me."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Then you must stay."

"But why? I can't imagine you will do much parenting either way, so why does it matter?"

"I know nothing about females and their needs. Witches are different than wizards with respect to how they handle and facilitate magic. I would want you to instruct her on her abilities, but I of course would perfect them."

"Why couldn't you just have one of your slaves do it for you? You'll have them care for the child if it's a boy anyway," she said.

"I could, but I don't want someone else raising our child, Hermione. You are the mother. You should do that. You should _want_ to do that." He did not mention how some of his female followers would likely take their jealousy out on the child. Some of them felt they were more worthy to have carried the honor.

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"Yes. Take my offer, or stay regardless of the sex of the child." She thought about her options. Both of them were unpleasant and she hated the dilemma he put before her.

"Of course, I suggest you consider how your friends may not even want to take you back after what you will have done for me. Surely they could not think of you in the same way," he smirked.

"They would take me back. They love me," she said confidently.

"Do they? You seemed so unsure not too long ago. Plus, you know they will not only try to kill me but him as well? Does that not concern you?" he asked. She looked away from him.

"What has to be done, has to be done," she replied hesitantly.

"Just not by you," he added.

"No, I could not kill my own child."

"But you will stand back while someone else does?" He shook his head.

"Why are you doing this to me? You are playing off my emotions and my nature...you know I don't have what it takes to kill a child, but I'm sure Harry or Ron could."

"I am not so certain of that. Weasley is useless and Potter wouldn't dare. After all, Harry has been on the receiving end of such a dilemma, remember?" he said sinisterly. "I think that would most definitely trouble the poor boy's conscious. But there are others who might." She swallowed anxiously. He was right. Harry couldn't do it. Ron wouldn't either. She knew none of the others would, but Snape might.

"I could take the child and leave. Keep him from you," Hermione suggested with a frown. He laughed loudly.

"I would never allow that to happen. Even if you did somehow manage to do so, the child's existance would permit me to stay. Your friends can't have that, now can they?" She did not answer him. She hated the idea of watching them kill her child. "I implore you to also consider what possibilities you have with me," he added.

"Such as?" she asked sarcastically.

"I can give you anything you want, Hermione. I can transform you. I can make you stronger. I can adorn you with any jewels or silks you would like. You can have your own servants, your own countries. The world would all be at your disposal. Nothing is impossible for me. "

"But I would have to become…"

"Like me? To some extent. You would have to prove to me you were done with your past life. You could never go back to Potter or your pathetic friends."

"Wouldn't you just love that? Your enemy's best friend now on your side?"

"It would be rather amusing to have the brains and beauty of the Golden Trio on my arm, yes," he grinned.

"I'm not like you. I could never be evil," she spat.

"Ah, but you could. You would be surprised what I could do to you."

"What makes you think I'd want to be your queen? You think I would serve you, helping you destroy the Muggle world, killing for you?

"You would not be my _queen_. Such a title suggests equality, which you are certainly not. And I expect you to do anything I require," he said as he rose, turning to stand behind her chair.

"You'd probably ask me to kill Harry," she thought aloud.

"Now that would just be entirely awful." He lowered his head down towards hers.

"I wouldn't put it past you," she snapped, moving her head away.

"Nonsense. Potter is mine. If I have had such trouble killing him, do you really think you could?" She shrugged. She hated the thought of Harry dying.

"I don't think I could kill…" Hermione started.

"You could. You just are afraid. It would take practice. We'll work on that after the child is born," he traced his fingers along her shoulder.

"_If_ I stay," she reminded him, getting chills from his touch. Her voice quivered as she spoke. He ignored her.

"I've arranged for you to begin meeting with Lucius for Occlumency training. You need it, badly," he continued, reaching slightly down the front of her green silk dress.

"Why not teach me yourself?" she asked, getting up out of the chair.

"You can never hide your thoughts from me. You can learn to fully hide them from him, and thus those with similar abilities."

"You mean my friends," she clarified as she walked to the edge of the balcony and faced out into the dark abyss.

"There are some among them who have skills comparable to Lucius, yes. Mainly Severus."

"A lot of good it would do. I have no idea where I am, although obviously not in London anymore."

"You would still offer him clues. I don't really feel up to unwelcome guests right now," he said as he placed his hands on her upper arms. Hermione shuddered. It was obvious he was, for whatever reason, aroused, and wanted her.

"Stop, please,"she said, turning to face him.

"Admit it, Hermione. You're curious as to what it would be like to be bad," he said grinning, placing a hand on her face.

"What? No way," she replied.

"Oh I think so. You are so frustrated with your lack of power and influence in the world as you know it. Everyone tells you to study hard and you'll go far, but you feel like something is missing. Despite your superior intelligence, no one gives you respect you deserve. Don't you remember how you came running after me that night at Hogwarts, desparate to try something new? Out with the old goody goody?"

"Yeah, and look where it got me!" she cried out.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of how wonderful you felt that night?" He began to kiss her neck, biting lightly as he went along.

"No, I remember," she said, bracing herself against the ornate stone railing. She wrapped her arms around him lightly and placed her hands on his back. She felt the tears returning, but she refused to cry. She thought about this scenario deeply. Sleeping with him had in fact been marvelous, but she hated herself for that. Why did the Dark Lord have to be so handsome? She was already pregnant, so sleeping with him again wouldn't do any more damage. She determined that giving in might improve her standing with him, as she knew he had been angry about her failed attempt to botch the pregnancy, even if he didn't show it. But what about the baby?

"We can't," she insisted. "The baby..."

"I will be gentle, I promise," he assured her with a naughty smirk as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Hermione didn't have the energy left to fight him.

* * *

After several expeditions of unsuccessful searching, Harry and the rest of the bunch returned back. They went out on shifts, searching various places for traces of Hermione.

"Someone had to find out _something_? A hint, a tip?" Ron asked everyone. They were gathered in the headmistress' office. Most of them shook their heads no.

"I did manage to speak with an old friend in Diagon Alley. He told me that the Malfoys relocated to somewhere far away from here. Unfortunately that was all he knew," Snape replied, glancing at an empty bottle of truth serum.

"Far away? Well, that's everywhere but here, I guess," Harry snorted.

"Did you find anything more helpful, Potter?" Snape snapped back.

"Ok, ok guys," Luna stepped in. "We can go from there. We just have to keep asking."

"Surely they will stay in contact with someone here," McGonagall reasoned.

"But we don't have much time," Harry protested. They needed to get to her before Voldemort managed to complete his task. The thought made him sick.

"We're never going to find her," Ron sighed.

"Not without me," a voice echoed from the corridor. Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows calmly, hands up in the air to show he was unarmed.

"Draco? What do you think you're doing here?" Harry asked, standing up to face him with his wand ready.

"I thought you might like to know where your girlfriend is," Draco replied, staring at Harry. Ron snickered.

"Why should we trust you?" Harry asked, ignoring the girlfriend comment.

"How did you even get in?" McGonagall wondered.

"I come baring a white flag, full of all sorts of useful information," Draco smirked. "Face it Potter. I'm the only one who can help you."

"Why would you help us?" Luna asked.

"The Dark Lord and I made a deal. I told him I wanted out of his circle, but he wanted me to do one last thing. I did as he asked me to do, so he relieved me from service. I am no longer devoted to him. As you all know, I have nowhere to go. Yet as much as I know you all despise me, I had a feeling you were running short on information as to Hermione's whereabouts. So I thought I'd give Hogwarts one last try."

"And what was this one last thing, Draco?" Snape inquired.

"Helping him get to Hermione."

"You piece of…" Harry started, just before Ron yanked him back.

"I put Adrian's file in your office," Draco nodded towards Snape.

"We were such fools," McGonagall cried as she shook her head.

"So you help Voldemort get into Hogwarts to let him steal my best friend, and now you come back asking for us to take you in?" Harry screamed.

"Do you want to know where she is or not?" Draco asked.

"He has a point, Potter," Snape said, crossing his arms.

"But won't he know it was you who told us?" Neville piped up.

"That would only matter if you all failed to get her back," Draco replied.

"And if we fail to kill him," Harry added.

"We don't have to kill him," Snape reminded everyone. "We just have to…keep him from…impregnating Hermione. " Saying something like that felt awkward. Hermione had been his student, the Dark Lord had been his master before, and the combination just seemed so strange and unlikely. It was almost like him being with her.

"Exactly! If we just keep him from producing a child, then the Trade of Fates fails, and he can no longer exist!" Luna said.

"It may already be too late," McGonagall said. Everyone turned to look at her. "It is possible he has already been with her. She could very well be pregnant at this point."

"So, we may have to…" Ron started.

"Kill the child," Snape said with ease, looking downward. Everyone looked around uncomfortably. No one spoke for a moment.

"That doesn't seem right. The child would be innocent…and half Hermione," Neville said.

"And half Voldemort!" Snape yelled. "It's _Voldemort_ we're talking about. A living child allows him to stay in this life. We can't allow that to happen!"

"But we may not even have to worry about that, if we get there in time," Luna said.

"Do you know Hermione's condition, Draco?" Snape asked.

"I don't. I do think…they have been together though," Draco replied. Ron and Harry both scoffed.

"Draco, here is what will happen," McGonagall began. "You will tell us where Hermione is. You will go with us to the location. Once we are assured she is in fact there, you may Apparate back to London and return to Hogwarts."

"And how did you plan to be assured of her presence?" Draco asked.

"We have ways," Ron replied. "Harry has his invisibility cloak, McGonagall can transform, Snape has potions…"

"Very well. But be wary of his spies and any traps. He is no fool," Draco said.

"Oh, we'll watch out for his spies all right," Ron shot back.

"Dammit I am not a spy! I want out of this life my father bred me for! I never asked for this life, you know. It was always presumed that I would take over for my father, aiding the Dark Lord as his right hand man. I did as I was told, scared out of my mind for what would happen to me if I didn't obey. After his death, I thought I was finally free. How foolish of me, since my name is forever a burden," Draco exclaimed. "This is the one place that ever felt like home, but I knew you all wouldn't let me back in unless I had something you wanted."

"I just can't believe you want to help us after all you used to say about Hermione," Harry said.

"That too is something I regret. I was dumb and a fool. Can I not make amends?" Draco asked sorrowfully.

"You're only saying that because you know she isn't really Muggleborn," Ron slighted. Draco started to speak, but McGonagall interrupted.

"You have deceived us once, Draco. Surely you can understand why we may not be so apt to trust you," McGonagall replied, gathering a few of her things. "Everyone, gather your things. We leave shortly.

"Minerva, don't you think we should go alone, with just Malfoy first?" Snape asked quietly as everyone filtered out of the room.

"Nonsense, Severus. We have no time to waste," she said nervously. Clearly she feared what might happen, but they had no other option.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? =D Keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Not sure exactly. I have some decisions to make concerning the direction of this story and if I want to make a sequel or not. I could also do A and B endings, but idk. Thoughts?**

** To any of my fans who may have read my WoW story: I am sorry if this chapter seemed familiar. It's a development I'm familiar with, I guess. And lets face it, she IS up against Voldemort, come on now...I hate making Hermione seem so defenseless, since I know the damsel in distress thing has been beaten to death, but she is making choices and making the most of her situation. I promise things will look up for her eventually. =D In the end we will see who really has the power. **

**BTW: I have had this idea in my head since I was 10. =D It just took 7-11 years to conceptualize it. **


	13. The Black Parade

**Hey there my loyal readers! Please don't eat me, I have been very busy! I have also been in quite the conflict about what to do with this story. I seriously had about 8 rough drafts sitting before me the past few months all with different happenings and whatnot. So finally, here is a chapter! At least it's a long one right? ****(That's what she said)**

**Enjoy! Please R and R!**

**I own nada.**

* * *

Draco gulped as he led the others towards the relocated family manor. He knew this would probably be a fatal mistake. Voldemort would kill him for his treachery. He knew it. His only comfort was the presence of the others, though he knew such a comfort was false and foolish. They had Apparated to South America, now creeping along a jungle path towards the secluded home.

"We need a plan," Harry argued. " There is no way we can just barge in there and totally wing it."

"Provided that Hermione is in fact here, we need to determine how to get her out," McGonagall replied.

"We could Apparate," suggested Ron. Draco laughed.

"You can't Apparate in there, Weasley. Only _he_ can," warned Draco. Ron cursed.

"A Portkey then?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I don't know about them," Draco admitted. "They may work."

"This just all makes no sense. Don't you think Voldemort would have thought of this? It seems like he would have Obliviated you or something before you left," Harry wondered aloud.

"He can also read minds," Luna reminded everyone. "He might have read yours, Draco." He sighed. He knew a bit of Occlumency but nothing near strong enough to stop the Dark Lord. Only Snape seemed to have that power.

"He trusted me," Draco thought, hopeful.

"You fool, he trusts no one," Snape shot back.

"At this point, we must hope that he did not read Draco's mind and that they are still here," McGonagall said.

"I'm going in," Draco decided. "It's the best chance we have. The doors are rigged to only open for certain people. Me being a Malfoy, it shouldn't be hard to get into my own house. If I am seen, I will say I'm back for a visit with my father," he defended.

"There is no way you will succeed if he scans your mind. He will discover the truth and kill you, Draco," Snape pressed.

"So what, should you go?" Draco asked sarcastically. "You're the best at protecting your mind, but now he knows you are truly against him. You must have faith in me and what you taught me. It's our best chance."

"Let him go, Severus," McGonagall insisted.

Draco approached the entrance to the manor. He hoped that his previous form of entry would still work. Carefully, he reached his hand towards one of the ornate fixtures. The cool metal burned his skin as he pressed, but he did not release until he heard the click of the door.

Slowly, he pushed the door and stepped forward. He looked around the foyer of his home, watching for any signs of life. Seeing no one, he turned to rig the locks. He cast a quick spell to override the wards on the home. Thankfully, his father had applied the initial spell, not the Dark Lord, for he could never overpower his magic. His father however, underestimated his son's magical abilities. After he was satisfied with his work, Draco quickened his pace to find Hermione. Now the others could get in without issue.

He checked room after room, seeing no one. The manor was huge, so it wasn't unusual not to see anyone else in one section of the home. Just as he turned the corner, he saw a maid leaving Hermione's quarters. He waited until she passed, then headed into her rooms.

"Hermione," Draco said softly. He was taken aback by her condition, as she was obviously pregnant and quite far along. Surely Voldemort had been administering enhancements, for he had not been gone_ that_ long. She had not looked pregnant when he last encountered her, just prior to his departure.

"Draco! What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did, but I had to come back to see my father," he lied.

"I see. Well, then, why are you _here_?" she asked, wondering why he was in her quarters.

"Oh, I brought you something," he replied, somewhat nervously. He used his wand to move a small, wrapped trinket towards her bedside. She reached for it as soon as it landed.

"Don't touch it!" he cried out. "Not yet," he whispered.

"I don't understand, Draco," she replied, looking very confused.

"Just trust me," he said. "You'll see." He turned and left quickly, heading towards his parent's rooms. He needed to seem like he had in fact come here to see him.

Hermione remained in her bed for a moment, bewildered by Draco's actions. What on Earth could he be doing? Why didn't he want her to touch it? She looked down at the vial she had been holding, which the maid had brought to her just before Draco's intrusion. It was yet another pregnancy vial, even though she'd passed the recommended dosage. Voldemort was getting impatient. She knew it would probably be futile, but she decided to discuss the matter with him.

* * *

Draco hurried down the corridor, still looking for his father. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. He froze, unsure of what to do. Within an instant, he found himself just feet from the Dark Lord, who was nose deep in a book.

"Draco? What a surprise. You've returned," he said sternly with an eyebrow raised, closing his book.

"Yes My Lord," he lowered his head and his gaze in respect. " I came back to see my father. I felt bad about the way we parted and thought I should return. Please pardon my intrusion."

Voldemort nodded, but he was not entirely sure the boy was being truthful. He sensed fear, something he'd grown to detect out of his enemies and followers alike.

"Nonsense. This is your family home, after all," Voldemort said with a slight smile, starting on his way. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"But tell me, why were you coming from this section of the house? Surely you entered through the main door with the handle designed for a Malfoy's entrance."

Draco felt his body tense up. He wasn't sure what to say. Surely he would know he was lying, no matter what he said.

"I went to see Hermione," he said, deciding honesty might be best now.

"Why would you need to see her? She is of no importance to you," Voldemort asked. Draco started to sputter. Deciding he was done with the guessing game, Voldemort reached his hand out to freeze Draco in his place.

_"Legilimens,"_ he said softly, beginning to peer into the young Malfoy's brain. Draco put up a very weak defense, trying to keep him out, but of course he was no match. He sifted through everything, from his travels to Hogwarts and his discussion with Hermione. Astounded, he stepped back.

"Traitor!" he cried out in a snake like voice, tossing him aside. Draco attempted to get up, but he felt an overwhelming pressure bearing over him. Then came the pain. He was familiar with the Cruciatus curse, but this was unlike any other pain he'd ever felt before. He refused to beg for mercy, for he knew he would receive none.

"Go on, kill me then," Draco spat. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Such bold defiance! What nerve you have. This is how you thank me for my generosity? No, I will not kill you. Not yet. Let your father see what a disgrace you are," he said, more calmly than Draco expected. He cast a spell in his direction, binding him and sending him flying down the corridor towards the dungeons.

The Dark Lord Apparated to his chambers, needing a moment to unleash his rage. Never before had be felt so stupid, so blindly deceived. He knew the boy would leave, but he had not suspected treachery on this level. He blasted several vases and smashed whatever he could reach. One of his beams from his wand shattered a nearby mirror. After a moment, he noticed a pale figure behind him, distorted by the cracks in the glass.

He glanced over to his shoulder to see Hermione there, startled.

"Is…this a bad time?" she asked humbly. She wondered what could have possibly overcome him for him to be so angry.

"No, not at all. What is it?" he asked curtly in a raspy voice, not wanting to give away a hint what he knew. He remained with his back turned to her.

"I received your letter about the additional pregnancy enhancement vial, but I thought I should consult with you before I indeed consumed it," she began, shaking. She sensed him tense and saw his face tighten in his reflection. "Sire, it really isn't...

"You dare question my orders?" he raged, turning to face her.

"I'm just...afraid! For myself and the child. Studies show that…" he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Studies, my dear, have not been done on **MY** offspring!" he roared loudly. She hung her head in defeat. She didn't know why she even bothered to object. If the elixir did harm her or the child, that would be for the best right? _Right? _Part of her wondered why she even dared to think anymore.

"Drink it. Now," he ordered sharply.

Hermione simply nodded as she pulled the stopper from the bottle. As she tossed it aside, she felt her cares fall with it. She downed it quickly, then turned to leave with her eyes on the ground. She kept walking until she collided with Voldemort, who was now before her. Hermione raised her arms instinctively as if to steady herself or lessen the impact, pressing her hands against his toned chest. Her eyes remained level.

"You know I don't like being so harsh to you," he stated, running his hand along her cheek towards her hair.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly, glancing up at him tenderly. "I suppose it's just that fiery nature you said you liked. " Without warning, she raised herself up on her tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He was astounded, but did not pull away. She gripped his pectoral muscles lightly as she deepened the kiss. His hands reached for her, landing softly on around her waist. After a moment, she withdrew and smiled lightly, then kept on walking. Voldemort stared after her, wondering if that entire occurrence had been a true concern for the sake of their child or if she too was up to something. It was very unlike her to be that way, but he couldn't decide if he cared or not.

* * *

Harry ran with the others closer to the manor. He was growing anxious, having not heard from Draco.

"It's been longer than 20 minutes," he said nervously. "We need to go in after him." McGonagall transformed into her cat form. Snape downed a Polyjuice potion, complete with a hair from Lucius Malfoy. He had acquired it while working as a double agent and knew it might come in handy one day, so he had brewed the potion some time ago. Harry and Ron huddled under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Luna, Neville, you hold it down out here, all right?" said Harry.

"No problem," Luna replied, giving a thumbs up. Neville simply nodded, gripping Luna's other hand tightly.

Cautiously, the group headed for the entrance. They were relying on Draco to have at least fixed the door, although Snape thought it might work if he tried it in his Malfoy disguise.

"I'll go first," Snape said. "It'd be best if they see me initially." No one questioned his reasoning. He reached for the handle, yet felt no burning as Draco described might happen. Snape turned the knob and it rotated with ease as it opened.

_'Thanks Malfoy,'_ Harry thought to himself. There could be no more talking from here on out, lest they be discovered. He simply nodded to Ron, who stepped into the home behind Snape. McGonagall pranced alongside the boys.

They crept slowly through the foyer, Snape leading the way. He adjusted his gaze and stride to seem more like that of Lucius.

"Ah Lucius, there you are!" a dark voice called out. "I have been looking for you."

"Sire," Snape said, sounding just like Malfoy.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you," he beckoned. Snape nodded. He turned to look at the others, as if to say they had no choice but to follow. To avoid suspicion, McGonagall decided to linger for a moment and not follow the others.

"Did you not think to ask my permission before taking a pet?" the Dark Lord asked. It took Snape a moment to realize he was talking about McGonagall, in cat form.

"My apologies sire. I did not know cats offended you," he replied humbly. Voldemort scoffed.

"In here," Voldemort ordered, turning to the dungeon entrance. Snape did not reply, but simply followed. Then, he saw Draco, bound and badly injured in a nearby cell.

"Draco!" he cried out lightly. It was forced, since he knew he needed to portray a distressed father.

"Father, I…."

"SILENCE! Do you know what your son has done, Lucius?" Snape shook his head no. "Tell him, you imbecile."

"I'm sorry Father…I…"

"What did you do?" asked Snape.

"I told them…where you…she…him…" he muttered. Harry was beyond rage at this point. Draco was suffering because he helped them, and now they could stand by and do nothing.

"My Lord, I…" Snape started.

"I will hear none of your ridiculous excuses. Your son is a traitor. How do you think he should be punished?" Snape remained quiet for a moment.

"With all due treatment, sire."

"Father!" Draco cried out.

"Very well. Avada K-" he stopped suddenly, looking at Snape."I don't believe this. So unlike you, Lucius. You're never this well mannered. No foolish outburst? No dashing fatherly attempt to save your son?"

"I dare not question you, my Lord," Snape replied nervously. Voldemort silently casted his mind reading spell, prying deep into Snape's brain. Snape was not prepared for this. He could not easily put forth the memories of Lucius rather than his own preconceived memories meant to deter the Dark Lord, but he tried. In vain. Voldemort snickered.

"Deception is everywhere, isn't in Severus?" he replied smoothly, raising his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, throwing off his cloak.

"Stupefy!" roared Snape and McGonagall at the same time, lunging a spell at Voldemort. Ron dashed to help free Draco from his binds as the others distracted the Dark Lord. Snape managed to knock him down with his Sectumsempra spell.

"Come on!" McGonagall yelled, urging the others to run for it while they could. Snape ran backwards, fighting off Voldemort's attempts from the floor.

"We have to find Hermione. Draco, where would she be?" Harry questioned.

"This…way…" he breathed, pointing the others in the right direction.

"Harry that was mad! Mad!" Snape screamed as he ran to catch up. His disguise was beginning to fade.

"How did you manage to harm him?" Ron asked.

"I resent that Weasley. He is weaker than before. He will not regain his full powers until a child born," Snape replied.

"Won't be…long," Draco said.

"She _is_ pregnant? You saw her?" McGonagall asked. Draco nodded weakly. Snape cursed loudly.

Just as they approached the end of the corridor, presumably Hermione's chambers, they came face to face with Voldemort once more. He had Apparated to her room, knowing that would be the first place they went.

"You have come to rescue her, I take it," Voldemort said sinisterly.

"Of course. You stole her from us, forced her against her will!" Harry stared back at the creature before him, disguised in an artificial body. He knew what Voldemort truly looked like beneath his façade.

"Stole her from you? And where were you when I did so? Nowhere to be found! Such an avid protector, aren't you, Harry?" Voldemort cackled.

Harry was fuming. He was right. They had left Hermione alone. Harry hadn't believed her. They had let the stupid drama between him and Ginny jeopardize Hermione's safety. They'd turned on her when she needed them the most.

"I suppose you'd like to see your dear friend then," Voldemort started. "Darling, come and greet our guests!"

Hermione crept slowly around the corner, clutching her abdomen, now swollen with child. She timidly looked up at Harry and the others, all astounded by her presence and condition.

None of them knew what to say. Seeing Hermione, pregnant with Voldemort's child, was beyond comprehension.

"You see? You're too late!" he roared, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her beside him.

"The child has yet to be born," Snape shot back.

"So what, you plan to kill your beloved Hermione?" Voldemort asked. Snape raised his wand. "Surely you wouldn't dare kill anymore innocents, Severus!"

"No!" screamed Harry and Ron in unison. Harry jumped towards Snape, casting a disarming spell. He wouldn't let Snape harm her. The two wrestled for a moment before Snape regained his control.

"Don't you see, boy? It's the only way!" Snape said, shaking Harry.

"No. We wait for the birth, then kill the child," Ron argued just above a whisper.

"If the child is born, then Voldemort lives!" Snape cried.

"This is all so very interesting," Voldemort said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid you all are wasting your time. Hermione doesn't want to leave, do you dear?" He ran his fingers delicately along her shoulder, then her neck. The sight made Harry sick.

"No," Hermione breathed.

"What? Hermione, he has you under his control. You must come with us!" Harry said, confused.

"You're going to kill the baby…_my_ baby…" she said, empty.

"No, Hermione. We won't!" McGonagall cried out. "You have my word."

"So easily you all could rid yourself and the world of me yet again, but your conscious will not allow it!" Voldemort cackled, shooting a spell towards the group.

"No, don't!" cried Hermione, rushing to Voldemort's side. "Please, don't hurt them." She grabbed his arm in attempt to disable him. "I'll do anything!"

"They will never learn!" he shouted, casting again as he tossed his arm to free her grasp. She fell backwards as she tried to steady herself. Harry dodged one of the beams and Ron ducked behind a statue. He fired again, sending the head of the figure smashing to the ground. She heard Ron cry out in pain.

"Please…" she moaned, grabbing her stomach. She limped forward and stumbled, catching his eye. He turned to her aid.

"The child?" he asked, eyes wide. She simply nodded. He grabbed her and prepared to Apparate.

"No! The baby… you can't…" she said heavily. He scowled, remembering that such transport was not good for a small child, nor a woman in labor. Reluctantly, he picked her up and carried her sideways in his arms.

"Lucius! Get the others and get rid of our infestation!" he commanded to the real Malfoy as he made his way towards her room. He passed a maid in the hall, whom he ordered to prepare for the birth. She scurried off to find the Mediwitches.

He set her down easily on her bed as the nurses and maids prepared the room for a delivery, if necessary. Hermione gripped his hand tightly as he warded the doors. No one was going to steal this moment. No one.

"It's too early," she panted. A nurse placed a cooling spell on her to calm her down. "Something is wrong…"

"You'll be fine, Hermione. Just...breathe," he instructed, trying to free his hand.

"No, please…don't leave me," she begged, straining as a contraction hit. She pleaded deeply with her eyes. She never dreamed she would want him at her side, considering how he forced her into this situation, but she didn't want to be alone. The Mediwitches were not a source of comfort. She wanted someone she knew to help her through it. He was the only one who fit the description, kidnapper or not.

A confused look spread across his face. He didn't understand why she wanted him there. Plus, he never pictured himself being present at the child's birth. That was a strange, newer custom that made him uneasy. He administered a pain relieving charm to further relax her.

"I'll be right out side," he replied firmly. "Your friends created quite the problem for me at an inopportune time." Deep down, he knew he was probably the cause of this. It was more than likely a result of the vial he forced on her. All of this was because of what he forced on her.

"No, I…"

"Madam, push!" a Mediwitch instructed as she positioned herself between her legs, ready to receive the child.

She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she possibly could. It was an uncomfortable feeling, since she was numbed from the spells. The sensation was unlike anything else.

The Dark Lord decided it was all happening at that very moment, so he might as well stay. He was unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, he heard a cry. The good sign of life filled him with relief that it had been a quick labor and that the child seemed all right. Anxiously, he glanced down at the child, eager to see the gender.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"My Lord, you have a son," the Mediwitch replied. They quickly cleaned him and wrapped him up. Hermione looked exhausted. She felt no relief yet though, as if something was wrong. Something still concerned her as the pain did not subside.

"Would you like to hold him?" the nurse asked her master. He shook his head no.

"Let Hermione hold him," he ordered. The Mediwitch nodded and stepped towards her with the infant, wrapped in a white blanket.

Hermione reached out, starting to hold her child when she jerked from a sudden burst of pain caused her to grasp her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort asked, nervously.

"I…don't know," she said, turning to look up at him in fear. The Mediwitch quickly returned to her position and inspected Hermione for a cause.

"Well?" the Dark Lord snapped.

"Sire, it appears…there is another child" she exclaimed.

"Another?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes! Push again, now!" the nurse instructed. She did as she was told, but this child seemed less determined to come out. Hermione for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes. She screamed out as her spells for pain began to wane. Her last push finally delivered the child.

Voldemort could not believe it. Twins? They did not run in his family, though he was unsure about either of Hermione's lines.

"You have another son, my Lord," the nurse informed them.

"Two sons. I must say Hermione, I am impressed," Voldemort smirked, stroking her hair. The abundance of energy radiating from Hermione these past few weeks made more sense now, as they had belonged to not one but two infants.

The nurse returned to Hermione's side, this time with both of the children wrapped in blankets. She took them elder son first, positioning him in her left arm. He was beautiful, with a tuff of black hair and sparkling green eyes. The nurse helped place the other child in her right arm. He too was perfect, with the exact same features.

"They need names," Hermione said with a slight laugh and a smile. A tear started to run down her cheek. She didn't know if it was from joy, sadness or, uncertainty. Voldemort didn't know either.

"Very well," he replied. He hadn't thought about names yet. He looked at the child on his right.

"Rayner" he said after a moment, looking towards the older child. He crafted a green necklace out of the air so that they could tell them apart.

"That's unusual," Hermione made a slight face.

"Our children are like none other," he reasoned.

"Can I name the other?" she asked, hopeful.

"No. Samien," he said, making another slightly different necklace for the younger boy. It was blue.

"Ok. I like that. Any reason for those names?" she asked softly.

"Rayner was your mother's maiden name. Samien was your father's middle name," he responded. She nodded with a slight grin.

"Ray and Sam," she laughed softly, thinking of the irony of the normalacy in their nicknames.

"You need to rest," Voldemort ordered, placing a spell on the infants to move them from her arms to their nearby bassinets. She wanted to object, but did not have the strength. Without much hesitation, she drifted off to sleep, slowly relaxing her grip on Voldemort's hand. It took him a moment to realize he hadn't let go.

* * *

"What now Harry?" Ron yelled.

"We have to get her away from him," Harry cried out, dodging another Deatheater's attack.

"I don't know what good that would do if she has already delivered," Snape shot back as he braced himself against a wall.

"We can still get her out of here!" Harry snapped.

"Wait," Luna started, realizing something didn't add up. "Does the Trade of Fates state that the child must _remain_ alive? Or that the child just be born?"

"Trelawney is the expert," McGonagall replied. "I honestly am not sure."

"If it's the latter, killing the child won't matter if it's already been born," Snape figured. "The birth could be the actual key."

"We may have had it all wrong this whole time!" Ron cried.

"We can figure this out later. We need to get Hermione!" Harry cried. The group ran towards the next hallway, looking for any sign of their friend. They fired away at random attackers, dodging deadly advances.

"In here!" Ron called. They stumbled into what had clearly been the birthing room, which was now deserted aside from Hermione and the Dark Lord. He was seated beside her as she slept.

"You're too late," he said sinisterly, releasing Hermione's pale hand. "She's given birth to twins. See?" He gestured his arm towards the two sleeping boys.

"You pathetic…" McGonagall began, but was cut short by Voldemort's attack. It sent her flying back against the wall.

"Come now, you don't wish to fight in front of your children do you?" Snape asked with a hint of attitude. Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand again.

"Please…don't…" a weak Hermione pleaded, reaching for Voldemort's robes, tugging lightly. He turned to her. As his back was turned, Harry fumbled with a small trinket in his jacket pocket. He nodded to the others who all gave him an acknowledging glance. They knew what needed to be done.

"Not in here…" Hermione breathed, attempting to sit up. She reached for Rayner, as he was getting fussy.

"Fine." Voldemort agreed. "Shall we take this some place more spacious then?"

"Very well," McGonagall replied, returning to the side of the others. Draco quietly enchanted the trinket by Hermione's bedside to float before her.

"Hermione, grab it now!" Harry cried. Alarmed and without thinking, she reached forward and touched the item before her. The others all grabbed onto Harry's identical item. Suddenly they were sucked away into a whirl, thrown out in the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor. Luna and Neville ran to Hermione's aid. Startled, Neville jumped as he saw the child.

"It worked! It bloody worked!" Ron said with joy. They had been unsure as to whether the Portkey would prove successful.

"A baby," Luna voiced, bewildered as she stared at Hermione and the babe.

"Come on, move!" Harry urged, helping Hermione up.

"I shouldn't Apparate. It's not good for babies," she breathed.

"Hermione we have no choice!" Snape replied. He grabbed Hermione as he and the others Apparated to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"We will not kill children, Severus. That is not right!" McGonagall wailed as the group headed from Hogsmeade back to the castle.

"The offspring of the Dark Lord should be the exception!" replied Snape as he stomped along. Hermione gripped her son closer, as if to shield him from Snape's harsh words. "Hermione, I know this is difficult for you, but you must see the logic in what I am saying! They will grow up to be like him and one day we will be fighting them when they are adults."

"Rayner will not be like him. I will teach him about who his father is and all of the awful things he has done. Or he can never know who is father is. But he will _not_ be evil," Hermione shot back.

"Voldemort won't stop trying to take him back. Think of the potential he now has with two sons, capable of carrying on his reign of terror. He will be bothering you and us many more times, I'm sure of it," Snape said.

"I don't know. He told me if we had a boy, I was free to leave. He only wanted me to stay if he had a daughter," Hermione wondered.

"I doubt he meant you were free to take his offspring, Hermione," Snape retorted.

"And what of the other child?" McGonagall asked, hesitantly. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, trying to block that thought from her mind.

"He will be fine. I know Voldemort will not harm him. Samien just…won't know who we are," she breathed, gently stroking her son's face. The tears returned then. She buried her face in Harry's shoulder as they walked, ashamed and afraid. Who would she turn to now? Who would help her raise her child? Surely Voldemort was right. Everyone would hate her and Ray. He was the _son_ of the_ Dark Lord._ How could anyone care for him?

As the approached the castle, several students and faculty began to gather. Hermione felt as though she was on parade, but no one was cheering. Instead she received blank stares and confused looks, as though everyone was unsure of how to perceive this return. It was if she was a spectacle for all the school to see and ogle. Even though she knew most of them probably did not in fact know the details of her endeavor, she felt as though it was plastered on her forehead. What was everyone to think, the insufferable know it all with a child? People would be wondering who the father was, without a doubt. To make matters worse, Rayner began to wail as the group neared the crowds. She held him closer and tried to console him.

"Everyone, back to your classes immediately," McGonagall ordered, sensing Hermione's distress. The teachers herded the students, most of whom reluctantly wandered off.

"How did they know?" McGonagall snapped at Snape angrily. He shrugged.

"Rumours spread fast you know Minerva," he replied unsure.

"Surely they don't know," Ron said as he put a hand on Hermione's waist.

She didn't care.

It wouldn't be long before they found out _everything. _Hermione had betrayed her side and her house. Where was her Gryffindor bravado and honor? In the face of the most horrendous evil, she failed. She cowardly gave in and couldn't do the right thing. Perhaps she would manage to redeem herself, but not before the torment set in. No one would feel sorry for her. They would all accuse her of treachery and deception. Few would trust her. Her reputation was ruined and her life now consisted of raising a child under the most undesired circumstances. She knew her friends would help and protect her, but they were few out of the many at Hogwarts with access to her and the information concerning her ordeal. How much she could protect Rayner, she did not know.

Hermione sighed as she entered the castle, feeling more trapped, afraid, and confused than she ever had with _him._

* * *

_**Would you be the saviour of the broken **_  
_**The beaten and the damned?**_

_**...**_

_**On and on we carry through the fears**_  
_**Disappointed faces of your peers**_  
_**Take a look at me**_  
_**'Cause I could not care at all **_

_**I won't explain or say I'm sorry**_  
_**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar**_  
_**Give a cheer for all the broken**_  
_**Listen here, because it's who we are**_

_**I'm just a (wo)man**_  
_**I'm not a hero**_  
_**Just a (girl)**_  
_**Who had to sing this song**_  
_**I'm just a (wo)man**_  
_**I'm not a hero**_  
_**I don't care!**_

_**- "Welcome to the Black Parade"- My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

_**AN: I have decided there will be one more chappie, then an A and a B ending! I hope this will make everyone happy. **_

_**AAANNNNDDD... The B ending will have a sequel! Hooray**_


End file.
